Its Sequel Time!
by MitchiChanLovesPocky
Summary: Sequel to Panty Time! Read inside for the long version! Thanks for the 200 hits to Panty time!
1. ProlougeTime!

Its Sequel Time!

By McLP

Summary: Sequel to Panty Time! Read inside for the long version! Thanks for the 200 hits to Panty time!

A/N: Again I like this pair :3 On a side note I am not updating Crystal Castles until more reviews are in. I am also working on other things possibly some anime...I was never good at those even though I am a huge fan of alot of series so...ugh...hopefully I would push out a one-shot and see what goes from there. Anywho here's the long summary:

In this multi-chapter sequel, Fionna things start to go missing but she soons brush it off as nothing more then to have lost it but the Ice Queen has evil plans to use the items that the Gunters stole to make her latest evil creation that would finally let her have all the princes in her possession. Meanwhile Prince Gumball ask Fionna to seek out a legendary cupcake receipe. The quest would take a week so Fionna go out alone leaving Cat to gaurd the princes and Candy kingdom; but along the way Marshall aids her in her quest which will indeed continue what he started several days ago. But then strange things are brewing back in the Candy Kingdom when a new adventurer present herself as Flo. Whats the Ice Queen's latest evil scheme? Where did Flo and Pecan came from? And would Fionna and Marshall ever go out? Its all here in this wonderful fanfic, Sequel Time!

Prolouge-Time!

_**Last time in Panty-time, Fionna wanted to kick Marshall's ass for stealing her underwear but to her surprise the vampire King denies everything and claim it to be someone else. Fionna thought about of who would even bother to sneak into Cat and her tree house which Marshall still claims as his, but then Marshall began to finger Fionna in pleasure which has never happened to the young heroine before. But before Marshall could seal the deal to the dirty deed he heard a very frantic Cat within the evil forest. Stopping his act, he whispered these words to the female warrior:**_

"I want you to leave now after I take my fingers from your mouth then I want you to go on about your days as an adventurer but next time I will come for you and you better be prepare for what I am going to do with you,Rabbit. Now is that clear?"

_**Understanding his words very clearly, Fionna flee the evil forest taking her feline comrade with her. Scratching out Marshall as a suspect, Fionna was in desperate need to find out who is stealing her things and why also how? With her furry sister keen sense of hearing, she would have picked up the prime suspect but then again they are always called away by Prince Gumball or the other Princes or even going out on their own.  
>Meanwhile at the Ice Kingdom, the Ice Queen is having a fit because her penguin minions keep bringing her the wrong items she requested for a much evil plan she had brewing in her mind. The Gunter's are cute but crafty figure that whatever they are suppose to get for their queen is doing has to involve personal items that belong to the blonde girl. Assuming the most personal thing to any female would be their underwear thus is why they kept stealing them and bringing them back. Frustrated at the many failed attempts to retrieve such detailed items, the Ice Queen calmly explain to her dense penguins on what she really wanted of Fionna's.<br>So let's began this tale at the tree house of Fionna the human and Cake the Cat...**_

**-xXx-**

Reaching their tree house in no less then a few minutes, Fionna quickly open the door and slammed it once inside. Dropping her sister down onto the floor, Fionna took of her green backpack and drop it off while heading up the stairs to the bathroom.

"Fi? Whats wrong?" Cake called after her.

"N-nothing! I just really need to shower!" Fionna shouted over her shoulder as she pulled her bunny hat off of her golden blonde hair. Reaching her bedroom and opening the door to the smaller bathroom, she shut and lock the door hoping that Cake or Beemo would come in. Pressing her back against the door, she slide down to the floor, holding her hat in both of her hands as she tried to figure out what the glob happen back at Marshall's. She was angry at him about the whole panty travesty but then he did something to her that even Fionna cant explain. She has never felt so much pleasure from such an act in all of her 19 years of living, it felt exotically good.

Fionna shook her head and quickly wipe away her blush, standing up she discarded her clothes onto the floor. Turning the sliver knob onto hot, she step in the shower to cleanse herself from every trace of the ungodly act. Taking her light blue shower sponge she begin to clean and scrub her body down, she uses almost all of her vanilla sugar bath soap but she didn't care. She would eventually go out and get some more from the Candy Kingdom storage room. Lathering up her hands with the stuff, she scrub her hair then held it over the shower head to let the hot water rinse the suds out.

There was a soft rap at the door then Cake's worried voice,

"Hun, is everything all right?" Fionna didn't dare to answer her because she doesn't know herself. The very mere thought of the Vampire hands all over her thighs and her...Fionna shut her eyes out from that last part as shivers of pleasure ripple through her body again. She felt heat pool in the lower region of her belly.

"Fi, I am starting to worry about you. You know you can tell me anything right?" Fionna kept the water running as she listen to Cake's voice. There was this voice that wanted to tell her everything that had took place while another voice is shutting that other voice down. It was really all too much for Fionna she had better things to do.

"Did he hurt you?" When Fionna didn't respond quick enough, she heard the doorknob turning and Cake sighing in frustration. "Fi, say something. Did he hurt you? Because if he did, I am going to claw his eyes out!"

Fionna stifled a laugh as she knew it was nearly impossible for Cake to do such a thing but then again she puts her life on the line for Fionna countless times. Fionna stood there under the water, deep in thought. Debating on whether she should come out with the truth or keep hiding it.

"Fionna," Cake mewed. Fionna sigh as she switch the knob off and step out of the shower, having her long blonde hair sticking onto her face,shoulders and back. Grabbing the towel of the rack above the toilet, she quickly wrapped her body and unlock the door to see Cake press up against it, falling to the floor and landing on her paws. Cake look up at Fionna with worry. "Fionna?"

"Nothings wrong, Cake." Fionna bend down to her level and pet her even though her hand was wet from the shower, Cake nudge at her hand purring happily. "I just needed some time alone for a bit thats all. Time to think."

"Think about?"

Fionna sigh as she raise up again and then sat on her bed, she let her feet dangle as she thought about telling Cake about what happened. Fionna kept silent as Cake climb to her side rubbing her furry face up against her arm. This was really going to eat away at her if she don't tell Cake soon but maybe this was another one of Marshall's mind games. Seeing her squirm and tensed like a insect being squished by a giant thumb. Maybe if Fionna played into to this game of his then he would leave her alone and she wont be able to feel guilty around her sis.

Patting Cake head as she smiled, Fionna felt a huge wave of relief. But the moment was short-lived and caught off when a knock was heard. Cake raised her tail and ears as she listen in onto whom it was at the door, Fionna cast her a look as she quickly change to her adventurer attire then sliding down the rail with Cake on her shoulders to the door. Opening it they see one of the Candy Kingdom knights holding a scroll already open.

"Oh hello," Fionna gave the small piece of candy a greeting as it cleared it throat and began to read what is written in the scroll aloud.

"Prince Gumball requires the services of Fionna the human and Cake the cat at once! This is an urgent manner!" the candy then rolled the scroll back up, bowed, and left for his Kingdom.

"Oooh, I wonder why the Prince need our services." Cake wonder. Fionna nodded in agreement, there was no attacks lately from the Ice Queen which was rather strange but the heroine isn't going to hold her breathe. Maybe Prince Gumball wanted the Kingdom to be decorate due to something in preparation for some made-up event to have everyone there to gaze upon his Candy Kingdom. Gumball do throw the exclusive and outlandish parties in Ooo, whatever holiday or theme or event it was always thrown at the Candy Kingdom.

"What do you think, Fi?" Cake asked while Fionna grab her green backpack and put it on. "Think its something important?"

"I don't know," she shrugged her shoulders as the two headed out the door. "Maybe its just another reason for us to come out there and decorate for another party but who cares PG needs us!"

Once the heroines were away from their home, a bush nearby began to wiggle as several Gunters began to pop out and squawk like they usually do. They waddle all the way to the tree house, then by exchanging a serious of squawks that they can only decipher. They began to make a penguin ladder to Fionna's bedroom window, the top Gunter then open the window and sneak in, waddling around the slightly disorganized place. He swipe the light blue hairbrush, took the toothbrush from her bathroom, and then a used tissue paper from a wastebasket. Throwing the objects down to his other brethren, they took them and waddle back to Ice Kingdom quite content as they squawk on the way as they knew they cannot mess up this time!

**-To Be Continued-**

A/N: :B R and R please?


	2. Frosted Things and Evil Deeds

Its Sequel Time!

By McLP

Chapter One: Frosted Things and Evil Deeds

A/N: I wonder if its the Land of Ooo and not some other werid name. Didnt quite hear it or see any note of it of being called something else in Fionna and Cake version.

Being called away from their tree home once again Fionna and Cake make haste to the Candy Kingdom to service their Prince whose full name is Prince Bubba Gumball. The well-dress and pretentious Prince was awaiting the two heroines as he stood by the entrance with his other royal candy servants. He welcomed them with a friendly wave and smile which causes Fionna to blush, she couldn't get over her crush over the gum man because he was just simply too handsome and cute.

Fionna tries to hide her crush by being tomboyish and protecting him but maybe thats what to blame for the Prince only excluding the blonde as nothing more then a friend that will do anything and everything for him. Even if it was meant to demolish something, Fionna would carry out such actions if charged to do so.

Walking up the pathway to the entry then coming to a complete stop in front of the Prince, Fionna began to speak,

"Hey PG, you order us here?"

"Yes! I have something of importance to ask of my best knights!" Prince Gumball emitted. "Please escort me to the kitchen ladies." Then turning on his feet the Prince began to walk inside with Fionna and Cake in tow. Walking into the large kitchen area where already some of the confectionery chefs began to prepare for this evenings dinner. The Prince ignored all the disturbance as he walked along while Fionna and Cake eyes scan the room. Even though they have been in the Kingdom several times at most, they were still amaze in some rooms, they suddenly came to an abrupt stop as Prince Gumball stood in front of an empty long table with several books are laid atop.

Fionna scan the books to see that each book was open to a cupcake recipe, each recipe was differ from the next. There was a triple chocolate one, ice cream flavored, and even a pizza cupcake! Fionna cast a contemplating look as Cake stretch out her legs to be able to see the books.

"Oooh, will we be helping out making cupcakes today?" she waved her in tale in glee. It was like Cake to get excited about food especially if its something sweet like cupcakes. "I just love me some cupcakes! Mmm-mmm!"

Prince Gumball chuckle at Cake's reaction then slowly shook his head, "No Cake. Actually I want to talk about a rare cupcake recipe rumor that is going around the land of Ooo."

"What kind of rumor?" Fionna asked as she tried not to stare into his lavender eyes. "Like a rare cupcake?"

"Yes! Exactly,Fionna." he cast her that smile which made her cheeks feel hot on her face that is. "Apparently the place that has this rare cupcake recipe is only week travel which I don't want to give over my two best knights for the job but this recipe is important for I wish to bake these rare cupcakes in a future event I am going to hold very soon."

Fionna resisted the urge to roll her eyes, it was typical of PG wanting something that nobody else had even if it deem a dangerous or even impossible. He can always count on Fionna and Cake to carry out on the job.

"I just don't know which the two of you who wants to stay here or go find the recipe in the unknown parts of Ooo." Gumball continued. "The choice is yours ladies since I don't want to make the wrong choice."

"I'll go." Fionna volunteered. Cake shot her a look of worry but Fionna shrug her shoulders. "I'm sure Cake besides you can stay here with Lord Monochromicon." Cake still hold the look of worry and now sadness to the mixture.

"Ca-ke" Fionna groan while she slouch over. "Its only a week and I'm 19! I think I can handle one quest by myself."

"Fionna has a point,Cake. She is of that age to go out and venture for herself." Gumball backed her up as he walked over to Fionna,putting his hand on her shoulder which made Fionna flush in embarrassment. "Fionna is dependable as long as there is no distractions in her way. So I don't see why not of letting her go, its only a week and she will be back in no time."

"Well, alright. If you say so Prince," Cake thought it over as she look at the two. "I just really don't like the idea of Fionna going out into the unknown lands of Ooo by herself! Imagine the dangers!"

"Cake, I am a warrior. I don't fear danger, danger fears me!" she reassured her feline-friend. "Besides I would be back in one piece!"

"So its settled?" Prince Gumball smiled. "I really hope this is ok, this recipe is very important to me."

"Yep!" Fionna beamed up at the Prince. "I'll leave early tomorrow morning,PG!"

So it was settled, Fionna would go onto a quest for cupcakes first thing tomorrow morning. Meanwhile at the Ice Kingdom, the Ice queen cackle with glee as she put all of Fionna's belongings that the Gunters had finally gotten right into the giant cauldron.

"Perfect," she rubbed her cold hands together. "Soon I would have all the Princes of Ooo in my claws. Then I would choose only but one Prince to marry to become the ruler of all Ooo!" She let out another long evil laughter as the Gunters squawk along.

"Now lets see, hair...toothbrush...snot..." The Ice Queen rubbed her chin in thought. She then stood up and look into the bubbly mixture as she glance at the evil spellbook again. "I think thats it but," She stare strangely at the mixing bowl, hovering all around it trying to figure out what was wrong. One of the Gunters spoke up in concern of their Queen. The Ice Queen turned around to face her accomplices as she heavily sighed in defeat.

"Maybe it would work in the morning," The Ice Queen and Gunters then took of for bed,switching off the lights in said room but they haven't notice that the strange mixture began to fizz and pop. Something that the Ice Queen made has come to life but unknown to her she wasn't there to see it...

**-xXx-**

Marshall Lee absentmindedly began to sniff his fingers, seeing if he could smell Fionna's scent on them. He inhale deeply as he only got a small whiff of it, sighing sadly he began to hover over to his deranged bookshelf full of old spell books and things. Looking over the sloppily placed book, he found the book he was looking for then hover over to his chair and cracked it open. Mumbling the words written in the book, the page began to glow as a small cloud appear with the image of Fionna in her room packing. This made the vampire king raised in eyebrows,

_**Why is she packing? Where is she going?**_

Still continue on with her packing, Fionna picked up a fancy decorated scroll. Marshall tried to mentally make her open it but he couldn't do it from afar plus she wasn't under his trance. He then scan his onyx eyes around the rest of her room, it was slightly messy then his but more neat. His eyes then landed on a picture of Fionna with the Gumball Prince and Marshall began to bare his canines. He never approved of his rabbit's crush, the bubble-gum prick always brush off any bit of devotion that Fionna cast his way. The whole thing made Marshall seethe in anger, he would be glad to have such an effect on the blonde warrior!

Marshall closed the book and toss it behind him, the loud thud had gave him some sort of relief from his rage but he knew it wasn't enough. He figure this as much, Fionna must have been put on to some special request of the Prince to exploit somewhere far and only Fionna would carry out such a task because Fionna would never say no to the Prince no matter how absurd his requests are. The King chuckle at his own joke, he loathes the Prince for having such an effect on Fionna that he cant have but what can he do about it? Acting like the Prince is a fate worse then standing out the sun!

The king sank into his chair as he advert his mind onto something else, something else like what he had done to Fionna not so long ago. The memory then burned into his brained as he focus on how tight she was and how wet she was just for him, Marshall felt himself hardened at the sweet image. His tongue lick his lips ravenously as he hand slid into his jeans, he stroke his hard member as he began to picture his erection inside the tight blonde. Pumping in and out of the tight walls of her sex, her calling out his name while she is pressed against the floor, and him just riding along as he pulled her long golden locks. Riding into that pleasure it didn't take him too long to succumb to the daydream, he withdrew his sticky fingers and began to sigh knowing he had to take a shower.

Lifting himself off his chair he went into his own bathroom,shedding off his clothes and hopping into the shower putting on the hot water on full blast. While cleaning himself, he made up his mind that he would follow Fionna the next day where ever she is going. He couldn't contain his primeval urge to fuck her any longer, his patience has grew thin. He needed her and he will do whatever it takes to have her even if it means helping Prince Gumball's silly stupid task. 

**-xXx-**

Going to bed that very night, Fionna felt comfy as she ate well and have a good clear mind about her quest tomorrow. It would indeed be a first for her to go out on her own quest for the Prince. She could only imagine what sort of approval she would receive when she get back.

_**"Oh, Fionna,darling." The Prince called out to her as he ran over and wrapping his arms around her waist. "You have returned to me and you have brought the recipe with you! I am forever in your debt."  
>"Oh no, PG. It was my honor no, my sole duty to carry out such a dangerous task!" Fionna spoke as a damsel in distress,putting her arm over her head for dramatic effect. "I had to beat hundreds of trolls to get this for you and I wouldn't even think of having you owe me anything! Doing this task for you means everything to me!"<br>"Even though it might cost you your life! Oh Fionna!" The Prince held back tears but Fionna place her hands on the side of his face bringing him closer to her.  
>"Oh Prince if I can ask for one thing, one thing from you!"<br>"Yes? What is it my darling warrior?" There faces drew closer and closer to each other.  
>"I would ask for this one kiss from you, just this one." Fionna spoke no higher then a whisper as both she and the Prince shared a long,deep passionate kiss. It was the kiss that Fionna dreamed about but when she pulled away she gasped when she seen Marshall licking his fangs at her with the look of hunger in his dark eyes that lust for her.<br>"Oh, babes. You don't know how much that kiss makes me feel." he said adding a deep,dark chuckle. **_

Fionna sat up quickly on her bed, awakening from the nightmarish-dream. She quickly turn her head to see her sister sleeping peacefully on the floor as Fionna breathe out a sigh of relief. She laid back down and try not to think anything about the vampire king but she couldn't really help it as she dreamt of the events that happened earlier. She felt that strange heat warming up the lower region of her belly as she began to pant. She toss and turn in her bed, uttering his name in soft moans and pants. Sweat drip from her forehead as her whole back arch, she then finally came and when she did she drifted off into a deep sleep thinking about the King sleeping right next too her,stroking her hair. Fionna couldn't help it but smile into the dream as she hugged her pillow tightly.

A/N: Done for the night! Enjoy!


	3. Its StalkerTime!

Its Sequel Time!

By McLP

Chapter Two: Its Stalker-Time!

A/N: Ohohohoho~

The morning arrived which made Fionna lazily get out of her bed,shower,cloth herself, and then sit on the kitchen chair to chow down on her sister's pancakes. Fionna wanted to avoid the subject about what happened last night so the conversation was mostly slim to none. Finishing her 4th helping, Fionna grab her backpack and headed towards the door.

"You sure you got everything,sugar?" Cake called out as she washed the dishes. Fionna did a quick mental checklist and then nodded her head slowly. "Oh,all right. Just be careful out there,Fi. Love you to pieces,hun!"

"Love you too, sis." Fionna smiled as she headed out the door. She sprinted across the fields as she headed off to the unknown lands of Ooo. Fionna loved adventure, she even like quests as long as she has something to do and keep her mind off of other things then she was happier then a pig in a slop. Humming a tune as she perform acrobatic tricks, she spent the whole morning fooling around til she reach a village. The village had a funny name with strange looking townsfolk but judging by the sun and her grumbling belly, Fionna figure she'll get some lunch here then continue on her quest.

Going into a local bar, the strange-looking civilians gave Fionna a look then return to their conversations, card games, and drinks. Fionna scan the whole room then spotted a gang of rough-looking trolls.

_**Oh glob...I hope they arent looking for trouble or its their ass.**_

Ignoring the trolls looks and stares, Fionna stroll to an empty table and waited for a waiter to hand her a menu or just take her order. When one did arrive she order a root beer and a large meal consisting of burgers, pizza, hotdogs, cakes, fries, and pies. The waiter gave her a strange look while Fionna just beam at him, excusing himself to get her drink and casting her another weird look. Fionna don't like to be watch more then likely stare at. She knew she was the only human in the land of Ooo ever since the Mushroom War but then again everyone in Ooo could be wrong. Their could be other humans out their hiding or not revealing themselves. When her food was delivered to her,Fionna ate like an animal if such an animal who ate like Fionna even exist. She quickly finish her meal and drain her cup from the liquid that it once contain.

"Ah, this the life." she patted her now full belly as the waiter drop of her bill. Fionna paid with a bag full of gold then stroll out of the bar without knowing that the Trolls were dead on her tracks.

**-xXx-**

He had been following said blonde ever since she has left the door,undetected. With his parasol in hand and ax guitar strap to his back, Marshall began to follow Fionna on her quest. He really didn't like the idea of such a beauty going out somewhere dangerous on her own. And his worries were right when he seen a horde of trolls following the blonde. He bear his fangs as he hissed lowly watching the scene. He followed the group til Fionna exit the village and into a random wooded area with the trolls dead on her tacks.

**Fuck! Now they are going to ambush her!**

Marshall then lower himself til he was at the entrance of the woods, it was shady enough for him to ditch his parasol so once he enter the words he switch his battle ax guitar,sliding the parasol into the slot that hold it. With his keen hearing sense he tried to block out the noise to find where is Fionna but most importantly, where are the ugly looking trolls? Mumbling more curses under his breath, Marshall search aimlessly for the blonde heroine or the trolls. The mere thought of the trolls lying there hands upon his rabbit, made his eyes flash red with anger but thats when he heard a faint cry.

He turn his head into the direction of the cry as he hover towards the suspected area then he heard another and another. Hovering around in circles in the small area, Marshall began to wonder if the cries are all in his head. But then he heard a loud crash behind him and a "oof!". Sure enough a badly beaten troll lay in a pile of broken tress with several lumps on his face and various body parts. A grin began to play on Marshall's lips knowing that Fionna is already beating the crap out of them so he began to follow the path of broken trees to find his rabbit warrior.

**-xXx-**

"Take this! This! This! And some of these!"Fionna cried out as she beat up a round full of trolls. She was blind with rage as she picked up tress from their roots to swing it at their heads, she threw rocks at them, and kick dirt in their face. Such things was tolerated as one of the trolls had tried to grope her breasts. It just made Fionna snapped. She didn't like to be touched that way by anyone! Especially some dirty old nasty disgusting troll that could have his hands on who knows what.

Letting out another battle cry, Fionna leap at the terrified creatures as she continued to beat them into a bloody pulp. The poor things were no match for the craze woman as she track down every last one of them and giving them their just rewards. Some were lucky enough to be knocked out by one blow to the face, others were either thrown or continually beaten til they cower in fear. Giving a troll a swift kick to the side, Fionna stomp away for a minute to breathe and try to stay calm.

Fionna hated being the only human in the land of Ooo especially if she's an attractive human! Of course if she was like everyone else that would suck too. Sometimes Fionna wish she wasn't alone like maybe have a nice cute boy thats into the same things she likes but hey a girl can dream,right?

Unknown to the Rabbit warrior one of the trolls grab a giant rock and held it over her but before Fionna could act, the troll cried out in pain and fall to the side, green blood began to seep out from his back. Fionna made an ew face as she stick out her tongue,

"Grody, wonder what happen to him. Sure wasn't me which is weird." She commented as she poke the dead troll with a random stick.

"Yes, that is the punishment for hurting such a delicate animal like yourself,Rabbit." an all too familiar voice said. Fionna looked over her shoulders to see a grinning Marshall holding his bass battle ax with green blood dripping from it.

"Marshall! What the hay hay are you doing here!" Fionna stood up, surprise to see the vampire king in the woods and in the daylight!

Marshall shrugged his shoulders as he continued to hover in his spot, finding something to wipe the troll's blood on. Finding nothing he began to flick it to the side, coating the grass,trees,and flowers with it.

"Its not good for Rabbits to travel alone so I figure I should tag alone, you know." he sneered. "And your welcome."

Fionna face began to flush as she clench her fists, how in the world Marshall would know where she was going or headed? He doesn't have any friends in the Candy Kingdom,heck he don't even have any friends Fionna took note of. Fionna then calm herself down as she watch Marshall hover and check his ax for any more blood.

"So...why are you here? I know its not to play any games,right?" she asked. Marshall gave her a funny look for a moment then grin.

"No, like I said before "I'm here to tag along". And thats what I am going to do." he hover more closer to her causing Fionna to freeze in her place. "You do remember what I said last time,right?" Fionna face turn a bright red color as she looked at he feet and fumble with her fingers.

"I-I-I don't recall," Fionna stammer then she tried to walk away from the vampire. "B-besides, I am on this quest for PG. I need to find this rare cupcake recipe."

Fionna swore she heard a low growl of an animal but before she knew it Marshall flew right in front of her and grab her wrist,jerking her forward into his body. Wrapping his hands around her waist, Fionna tried to fight back but she couldn't as Marshall lean forward brushing his lips against her forehead.

"Caught you again, Rabbit." he darkly chuckled,rubbing his nose against hers. "Oh, what shall I do with you this time?" Fionna was at lost for words, she couldn't believe that Marshall is doing this to her. All the other times he joked and teased her, all those times he raised hell and caused chaos to Ooo, he always did it for fun or to gain Fionna's attention. But why her? Fionna mind was so focus on the series of question that followed she didn't know she was several feet in the air until Marshall kiss her neck.

"Hey...Hey!" she shrieked, putting her hands on her chest so that he will let her go. "Put me down,Marshall Lee!"

"Don't tell me your afraid of heights,"

"I'm not, just put me down. I have a quest to complete."

"Oh forget Bubba's stupid silly quest for one day and lets focus on us," he smile,pressing his nose against her neck which made Fionna shiver.

"U-us? There is no us!" Fionna pushed and squirm within his tight grasp. "Please let me go,Marshall Lee. I have to do this for PG, he is depending on me."

Marshall sigh as he shook his head gently,lowering themselves back onto the ground letting his tight grip ease on Fionna as she escape with ease. Marshall then began to hover away switching places with his ax and parasol.

"Fine, but I am still coming along." was all he said.

Fionna had no idea whats wrong with Marshall but she fear he isn't going to give up on tormenting her like this.

**-TBC-**

A/N: Next chapter I am going to put in some Ice Queen action! Not lemon action just an update on her mysterious new plan to capture on the Princes! But I promise for more lemony-scented goodness :D-McLP


	4. Vampires Dont Like French Fries

Its Sequel Time!

By McLP

Chapter Three: Vampires Dont Like French Fries

A/N: Bloop~Bloop~

Back at the Ice Kingdom, the Gunters were qwaking at a huge hole in ice overlooking the rest of the snowy land. There qwacking were so loud that the Ice Queen couldn't bare it much longer. It didn't start til early that morning but the Ice Queen had pushed the annoying noise in the back of her mind while focusing on her dream with Prince Gumball. The daring dream always came at a screeching halt when Prince Gumball was just going to reveal if his private quarters are pink as well, the mere thought of seeing his hard bubble gum like erection with seeping pink cum made the Ice Queen blush and smiled with such happiness. Until the sqwaking returned that is.

"Gah!" She screamed, throwing off her blankets from her cold body. "I cant take it any longer!" She hover into the source of the noise and to her surprise, it seem like half of her minions was all there standing around and making noise. Til this very day, the Ice Queen is amazed whenever she tried to group the penguins together they always drift apart but when random things occurred. They are always standing in a large massive group,talking about nothing.

"What!" she tried to call their attention, the noise seem to die down as all the penguins looked at her with he same blank expression. "What, what, what is the problem?"

One of them was brave enough to point at the cauldron that was used for the Ice Queen plan while several more pointed to dropping on the floor while the rest pointed to the huge gap in the wall. Then the noise return as all penguins tried to explain what had happen the night before to their leader but all the Ice Queen did was covered her ears and shake with anger. Oh how annoying the noise was to her!

"Shut the fuck up!" she yelled as she flew around for dramatic effect then she stop and tried to examine the damages. So something or someone must have happen for her to have such a mess in her room. She rub her chin in thought and with her mind being so small and always focus on one thing, the next word that came out of her mouth was something stupid.

"It must have been that stupid brat, Fionna and her furball friend,Cake!" the Ice Queen growled. "Those cock-blockers must have found out about my evil new plan and came to destroy it! And trash my room, thats just lovely. Now who the hell is going to clean this mess?"

The Gunters then pointed their flabs at each other to tell the Queen who's responsible for the clean-up, shaking her ad at their action the Ice Queen recovered her spell book from mess. She flip through the pages to find the spell she was working on but a loud gasp gave away a sign that meant: it wasn't there.

"Its Gone!" she tossed her book angrily at one of the Gunters as her hands flashed a icy blue color to show her rage. "Those damned cock-blockers! I will get my revenge on them today!"

And with that the Ice Queen took to the air leaving the Gunters in a confused daze on to what had taken place. One of them spotted Fionna's underwear, applying said panties onto his head, he began to dance while the others cheered him on oblivious to the fact that their Queen was enrage, the room a mess, a spell missing, and a giant hole in the wall.

**-xXx-**

Things however wasn't pleasant on Fionna's side as she walked side by side with a vampire carrying a large parasol or to what he claimed an "umbrella". They haven't talked much as soon as they came out of the woods, Marshall didn't even attempt to play one of his mind games to distract Fionna from her task but if thinking about Marshall was one of those tactics, he had the upperhand.

Fionna couldn't help but cast quick glances at the older man, his appearance was more of a 20 year old man but she knew that he told her once that he was over a thousand years old. He lived an average life a hundred times over and that he have seen everything even the Mushroom War. He didn't seem to open up more on how or why he became the vampire King or what was his life before then or even what his life was when Fionna wasn't exposed to him. Such thoughts and questions swirled in the warrior mind as she tried to keep focus on Prince Gumball's recipe.

"Do you even know where this rare cupcake recipe is?" Marshall asked to break the unsettling silence between them. "I think we are just going in a circle or more likely have a starting point but no end."

"All Gumball said was its somewhere in the unknown parts of Ooo." Fionna answered. "He had given me a map but I am more lost on to where to find the recipe. It must be old."

"It is indeed," Marshall agreed Then Fionna stop in her tracks and pointed a finger in Marshall's oddly pale face.

"You! You lived over a thousands years! You could locate the recipe for me!" Fionna beamed. Why haven't she figure this out earlier, if she knew that the vampire can easily remember things like places or people. Surly he knows the location to a certain rare recipe,right? Marshall surprise expression change into a grin that sent Fionna shivers down her spine.

**Crap, I know whats coming next.**

"I may perhaps know where it was last left but I cant fully guarantee its location." Marshall shrugged still having the grin plastered on his face. "So if I lead you to said location, what do I get in return, Rabbit?"

Fionna didn't know what a vampire could want! He lived a thousands years to be able to have everything that the world could offer him. Fionna began to fumble with her fingers as she tried to think of something to be of use.

"Swords?"

"Nope, I have my ax and its enough for me."

"Rare spell books?"

"I read plenty."

"French Fries?" Fionna knows it was random but she was running out of options to offer something that the King would like in exchange for helping Fionna. Marshall gave her a weird look before commenting,

"French fries wouldn't be a bad thing right now,"

"What the glob! You can eat fries?" Fionna looked at him in surprise, her mouth hanging open. Marshall shrug it off like Fionna would have known this but she didn't. She was amazed that he could eat food not just the color red.

"Yes, I can. Sucking out the color red doesn't keep me satisfied anyways. Vampires needs to eat normal food too."

"Wow. So wait what about the cans of soda at your place?"

"Its like this," Marshall explained. "I suck the color red for thirst and eat normal food for hunger. Better?"

Fionna gave a simple curt nod as she understood what was explained but still the fact to her was still new and she has so many questions, it would burst out of her mouth any second. Marshall notice the girl eagerness as a small smile played on his face. He could use this to his advantage to finally have the girl to himself.

"Tell you what,Rabbit." Marshall grinned as he hover close to her. "I'll take you to a shack I own not so far from here and then we could play a little game."

Fionna blink at the vampire at the word "game." Now there was games and Marshall version of games, the blonde hesitated to ask what kind of game but then Marshall tsk and started to float away from her.

"If you don't oblige to my demands then I simply cannot share the location of said recipe."

"Wait..." Fionna called out. She then said to herself that she is doing this for Prince Gumball and if she was lucky she may be able to get that one kiss from his sweet lips."Ok what do you want me to do?"

Marshall lips turn into a all-knowing grin and he simply told her.

"Just follow me."

**-xXx-**

"Lady Cat,Lady Cat." several of the candy knights called the frisky feline as she went over some documents to help out Gumball. She looked up from the papers to see the confectionery civilians running around in circles and talking at the same time.

"Whoa,whoa,whoa! Sweet children." she tried to calm them down. "Tell me whats wrong, one at a time."

"The-the Ice Queen is on her way!" they yelled together. This was enough to get Cat leaping out her seat.

"What! We must prepare for battle! Please get everything set up and please do keep Gumball safe from her icy clutches!" Cat began to dart for the door to the room where a special alarm was made for the occasion. Pulling the Ice Queen lockdown alarm everyone being in the Candy Kingdom began to scramble to prepare for the attacks. Knights began to round up to the entrance at the castle with Cat at their side, giving clear and sharp orders.

"I want everyone to be in tip-top shape! Main priority is too kept the Ice Queen at bay!"

"The Ice Queen, she cometh!" one of the knights cried as the blue figure appeared not so far away, hands glowing their icy blue color as she prepare to strike first.

"Everyone be prepare!" Cat yelled as they stood in defense mood awaiting for the first strike.

**Out of all the days to come and create havoc she choose today.**

**-xXx-**

"So is this is where the infamous Prince Bubba Gumball resides?" a msyterious figure spoke from the shadows,watching the battle from afar.

"Yes, indeed." spoke another voice. "But it seems they are in war with that rather frigid creature."

"Should we help them?"

"Its not up to me, its all on you. That is if you want us exposed."

The figures watch as the Candy knights began to freeze up in the attacks but not letting up. The figure eyes close for a moment then it let out a sigh.

"Lets go."

"Right behind you."

A/N: Done in one day. I am on a roll. Deleted Naruto fanfic because I can :D Stupid idea anyways.


	5. Dirty Games and Hero Fame

Its Sequel Time!

By McLP

Chapter Four: Dirty Games and Hero Fame

A/N: Squee! Reviews! Huzzah -happy panda dance- The title took forever to come up with! I mean seriously...I was like stump. Majorly stump.

They were losing and it didnt seem like the Ice Queen wasnt in the mood today for sheningans. Cake lead on the rest of the knights that were not frozen or broken to pieces as they tried to hold of the Ice Queen even though she may get pass them, she still has to go through Monochromicorn which would prove diffculty but it would give them some time to re-group. The mere thought of the Ice Queen wretched claws touching Monochromicorn made the gentle feline enrage as she lunge towards the Ice Queen, claws drawn.

The Frozen mistress cackle with glee as she blast Cake, which she dodge by shifting her body. It was one of Cake's powers as a werid Cat-being...thing. She can morph into any shape or form as she please which proves great use in times of battles or quests. The Ice Queen however is taken by surprise again and again by the shapeshifting feline as she still lunges for her.

"Ack! Get away from me!" she keeps zapping her ice magic but Cake easily dodge them then latch herself on the Ice Queen leg. The Ice Queen thrash and hover madly across the skies to give the knights a chance to throw gingerbread spears at her. But the Ice Queen manage to avoid them while still trying to get Cake off her leg which was bleeding right now. Cake keep digging her claws with in her skin until she was kicked then half her body was frozen in a ice cube trapped. Cake landed on the ground with a large thump, she tried to struggle out of her icy prison but alas she couldnt.

"Oh, sweet peas and collard greens." she muttered. "Ok everyone! Keep going! We are not going to let the Ice Queen win!"

The Candy soilders roar as they charge on into their doom as the Ice Queen froze them all in their places.

"Oh crap!" Cake screech as the Ice Queen laugh in victory.

"Oh where is your fearless partner now,Pussy!" she threw her head back in laughter as she hover towards the castle even doing a little jig of victory. "Once I take care of your boyfriend then Gumball will be mine!"

"No..." Cake moan as she struggle to get out and rip the Frozen mistress into pieces. She couldnt let the Ice queen get away so easily not like this. If only Fionna was here she would have kick the living daylights out of her right about-

"Hey Ice Bitch!" someone shouted. Cake turn her head to see someone flipping through the air towards the Ice Queen, the Queen didnt react in time before a boot hit her right in the face. "Eat Boot!"

The impact made the Queen hurl towards a tree breaking it in the process, Cake was shock but it was soon cut short when the person who kick the Ice Queen landed in front of Cake. She look just like Fionna if she had a orange fox shape hat, with a orange scarf, a large brown bang covering her nose and one eye, she wore red overalls but the pants are shorts also with an orange shirt, and she wore long black boots that came up to her sides.

"You ok?" she asked Cake but her gaze was still on the Ice Queen who was trying to recover from what had happen to her, she rub her swollen cheek in pain.

"Ow! What the fuck!"

"Y-yeah, thanks." Cake nodded and still in awe of the human girl in front of her. The girl nodded as she put two fingers in her mouth and whistle loudly. Then suddenly a small brown squrriel dash its way up to its master shoulder.

"Hey, I got a question." The girl asked now turning her attention to Cake.

"What is it?"

"Do you guys have any metal?" Cake gave her a strange look and shook her head.

"I think the Candy knights helmets are steel." The girl nodded as she headed to one of the hafl frozen soilders. She pick up her squrriel friend and let him touch the helemt at the touch, the squrriel began to turn the same color also texture of the helemt.

"Get nice and stiff for me." The girl said. The squrriel nodded as he hold himself in a still poistion, now holding the squrriel as a weapon. Tapping the weapon against her palm, the girl made her way towards the Ice Queen.

"Now I am going to beat the shit out of you." The girl sneered as she took one step at a time while patting down her new weapon in each stride. The Ice Queen immeadatly froze in terror of her new torturer as she closes in on her. The Ice Queen made her hands glow as she began to zap at the mysertious girl but she dodge them quickly, charging forward towards her target.

"Ahhh! Get away from me!" The Ice Queen kept zapping in fear but it was too late, the girl took to the air and swung her weapon back. Once she collided with the Ice Queen lets just say...we should cut that scene for major graphic violence that could get the writer banned.

**-xXx-**

They came across an deserted shack, that wasn't too far from the unknown lands mark. Stepping into said small place, Fionna expected the messy attire that reminded her that this was once Marshall's place of living. The Vampire King was quite happy to be in his temporary home, he hover from place to place to check something.

"What are you looking for?" Fionna asked tilting her head. Curiosity always got the best of her no matter what situation she was in. She sat her bag down as she found a small bed to sit on. Upon sitting on the bed, dust began to spread like powder. Coughing and waving the dust away, Fionna changed her mind of wanting to stay here for the night. Then again she couldn't argue or disagree because she is under Marshall's command.

"To check to see if any other unexpected visitors have claim this place also." He replied before setting down his 'umbrella' by the door,closing it. He hover right of front of Fionna as he took of his ax bass. "You and furball were not the only ones that lives in my house. I have plenty but still unknown to me on whom stays there or whom does not."

Explains alot but Fionna kept her gaze on the sly vampire as he put his ax to the side and still hover across from here but now he began to sit in mid air, Indian style with his legs crossing and his arms crossing his chest. They stay like this for a few minutes, Fionna looking at her shoes with interest and Marshall just grinning at her. Getting tired of the sustained silence thats when Fionna open her mouth,

"So, what is this game you want to play with me?" Marshall's grin began to grow when Fionna asked.

"Ah, the game. The game is called ask questions and take off clothing," he chuckled at Fionna's now red face. "And since you already ask two questions, Rabbit." He pointed to her shirt and then skirt. Fionna instantly shook her head.

"No way!"

"Well you have to take off something or else I wont cooperate with you on your task."

Fionna began to debate about this situation in her mind, on one hand she could play into his game while on the other she could smack the tar out of him and leave to go into the vaccant lands by herself. The chances Fionna ever finding the rare cupcake recipe in 6 day was slim to none but her chances are much higher with her night-walker companion.

"Fine but I'm taking off my shoe." she said with a sigh, slipping her off her mary-jane. "Ok, so how the rest of the game go?"

Marshall tsked as he waved one finger in front of her. "Thats going to cost you another piece of clothing,Rabbit." Fionna grumble as she took of one pair of her stocking off and toss it at Marshall. He only chuckled putting his hands behind his head.

"The rest of the game goes as this," he explain simply to the frustrated warrior. "If a person asked a question then they have to take of their piece of clothing and then the person who was asked the question gets to answer it." He then proceeded to take of his shoe. "Got it?"

Fionna nodded, "How do we start?" Marshall watch with lust in his eyes as Fionna took of her other shoe.

"However you want to start."

The game lead onto Fionna knowing more about Marshall then she never knew before. He always wanted to play in a band, he likes to learn any type of magic there is, he never wanted to be a vampire king it was forced upon him since he was turn, and his mother act as the Queen of vampires. Marshall learn that Fionna has her very own collection of swords, the only vegetable she dislike is carrots, and she prefer baths then showers. Now Fionna is only in her shirt that shields her from exposing herself while Marshall Lee the vampire King is hovering in front of her in his boxers. Fionna pray that Marshall Lee would stop this game because she does not want to see him in the nude. There mere thought made her cheeks flush in embarrassment.

Marshall began to chuckle noticing Fionna's blush. If all he had to do to get her clothes off was to play this game he made up in his mind then he should have done this sooner. Of course Marshall didn't intended to throw in the farce of him knowing the location of the recipe. He knows where it is alright but he is unsure that its still there. He's not going to tell Fionna the truth until he gets what he wants, then and only then will he be able to tell her everything.

"It seems we have reach an interesting peak in the game, Rabbit." he spoke, showing off his fangs in a toothy grin. "Although it seems like you have the upperhand."

"It-it may seems so but even I don't want to see that much of you,Marshall." Fionna noted keeping her eyes away from that grin.

"Oh,really?" Marshall sneer as he put his hands on his boxers carefully pulling them down. "Oh dear, it seems I have slip my tongue. Guess I have to remove this now."

"Wh-wha-wha-what!" The blonde warrior made her arms flail at her sides as Marshall continue to pull down his boxers. "Gah! What the glob! Keep your underwear on!" She immediately closed her eyes giving Marshall the chance to stand in front of her pulling his underwear away and tossing them to the other discarded clothes. He look at the trembling girl with a smirk as he averted his eyes down to his manhood. And no surprise, it was hard as a rock. The mere presence of Fionna almost naked and her long golden locks framing her small petite body was turning him on. He just wanted to fuck her so badly right now his dick tense with anticipation. But instead he went with this, he was going to force her into it. Make her ride his cock if she wanted to or not.

"Fionna," he called out her name. "Fionna, look at me." She shook her head quickly earning a sharp sigh from the vampire king.

"Fionna, trust me and look. Open your eyes," Fionna body slowly stop shaking as she uncover her hands from her eyes, she didn't know why she is doing this but his voice put her under some spell that she couldn't get out off. It was the same voice she wanted to hear from Prince Gumball lips, the soothing sound of caring and warmth. When she finally uncover her hands and seen Marshall standing nude before him only wearing a ghost of a smile. She took a sharp breathe when she saw his erect member throbbing in front of her. Fionna didn't know what to say or do on that matter, Fionna was clueless when it comes to this.

"Like what you see?" he asked. Fionna slowly nodded her head as she still kept her eyes on his cock. Marshall grin at this and took his hand on his member and proceeded to stroke himself in front of her. Fionna watch in amazement as Marshall cock throb and a tiny bit of precum leak out from the tip. She then felt his fingers caressing her skin, her eyes closed as she enjoyed being touched by them. Suddenly she felt something pushing against her mouth,

"Open your mouth." Marshall commanded and Fionna did, letting his member fully inside. She heard a low hiss coming from the vampire King. "Fuck,"

Marshall grab onto the golden locks,positioning himself so he can slowly began to fuck her mouth. He push in and out, slowly earning soft moans that vibrated on his cock tittering him off the edge but he must be patience. The only way for him to get Fionna to admit she wanted his cock inside her was to pleasure her, reaching his hand down to slip between her thighs. He found what he was looking for and began to rub his two digits against the wet fabric earning yet another moan.

"You like me touching you there don't you?" he thrust his fingers deeper earning a gasp from Fionna releasing his member from her wet mouth, she threw her head back and concentrated on the pleasure she was receiving. Marshall continued the matter as he push her panties from the side, thrusting his fingers into her sex.

"I'll take that as a 'hell,yes', " he chuckled darkly as he watch the brave warrior turn puddy into his hands. Fionna lost in pleasure and unaware of whom is giving it to her began to utter the words Gumball over and over. Then she felt the fingers quickly drew back, her eyes widen in shock of realizing on what she just said. Fionna watch as Marshall,already in his pants and shoes, put his shirt on with his back turned to her.

"Marshall," she called out to him. He didn't budge or move a muscle. "Marshall, I'm sorry. I-I didn't-"

"No. You did mean it,Fionna." he spatted. "And you know what, fuck you."

Grabbing his ax, he slammed the door behind him. Fionna flinch at the loudness of the slam also the cracking of the windows. If she didn't know better, she could tell that Marshall was beyond piss he didn't want to be in the same room as Fionna. Fionna curl herself into a ball as she began to sob softly. She was so confused on her feelings for both Gumball and Marshall. She knew what they were doing early was something entirely new to her, she never thought about doing those things with the vampire King let alone suck his dick.

Angry with herself, Fionna began to punch the pillows til feathers began to fly out of them. She kept hitting and crying til she was burnout thats when she began to go to sleep. She didn't dream of Gumball that night or even Marshall. All she dream about was nothing but darkness, Fionna never felt so alone in her life not even in her dreams.

A/N: Got a challenge and other things to work on so update might be slow but promise a new chappie thrusday/friday. -goes watch tv-


	6. Flo and Pecan

Its Sequel Time!

By McLP

Chapter Four: Flo and Pecan

A/N: Going to focus on our new heroes in this chapter;short too

**What time it is? Its Review Time with Cake the Cat!**

Cat: Hello sweet babies! I am here to give responses to your reviews from Chapter three! Too bad I didnt get too much action in the chapter but I know a few that did! -wink,wink-

**infinitydarkmagician** - yes it was something unexpected there! My heart goes out to the Vamp King but not to eat it that is! And it does seem rushed because maybe our lovely writer was staying up past 2am again -death glare- I swear sleep doesnt belong in your schedule!

**ZorraVixen-** Marshall Lee is always mischievous makes me wonder what he has in store for Fionna! Oh I hope he doesnt eat her!

**Lunabella-** Of course Fi loves Gumball its written all over her diary -waves it around Also what is this wanker you speak of...it makes me giggle everytime I read this review...-random guys come in and whisper to cat- Wait its what now? -whisper continues- He did what now! I didnt read that! -flips through chapters until Fionna bust in with sword in hand-

Fionna: Give me back my diary, Cake!

Cake the Cat: Oops! Well look at the time, it seems that this concludes the short lived Review Time! See you next chapter! -Cat flees while Fionna chases her- 

**-xXx-**

"Again why I am being thrown in jail with two freakin' bars!" The beaten Ice Queen demanded as she hold onto said two bars while there was indeed a missing bar easy enough to let her slip out and walk away. "I mean I could easily get out!"

"And if you do-" Cake started to say but was caught of by the new hero girl who punch her fist into her hand giving a menacing glare.

"If you do then there will be hell to pay Ice Queen." she finish off giving the Queen quite a scare as she cower into the corner. Cake stare at the girl with wonder in her eyes, it still amaze Cake that she was almost a spitting image of Fionna. Almost...Fionna wasn't that violent even if the Ice Queen push Fionna to a certain length. The mysterious duo didn't have to beat her up so badly to reduce the Queen to large bruises on her face, her dress torn, and having a huge black eye. That had gone a bit too far for Cake tastes.

"Its rude to stare you know," the squirrel spoke as he sat next to Cake eyes looking at the frighten Ice Queen. "She gets that alot."

"Sorry," Cake apologizes as she watches the orange-hair warrior crosses her arm and pout. Their silent moment was short lived with a cheering crowd of the confectionery civilians enter the bleak dungeon room with the Prince among the crowd.

"There she is!" He called out his hand out before him as he came towards the vixen with a large smile on his face. He hold her hands gingerly as his lavender eyes fixated on her brown ones. "My hero." The squirrel coughed next to Cake then the Prince corrected himself quickly. "Heroes."

"Prince Bubba Gumball," the vixen smile pleasantly as she gracefully bow as the squirrel climb onto her shoulder doing the same thing. "It is an honor to meet you, your grace."

"I see you know about me," The Prince said in surprise but then his expression went back to calm. "But we have yet to know your names. What shall we call our new heroes."

The two heroes hesitated as they stare at the candy people to the Prince then to Cake and to the cowering Ice Queen, who also tried to listen in for the names of those who beat her without any mercy or shame.

"My name is Flo," she smiled and she pointed to her small furry companion. "And this is Pecan."

"Flo and Pecan," The Prince smiled as he reach for Flo hands again. "Thank you for saving me and my kingdom we are forever in your debt."

"There is no need Prince Gumball," Pecan spoke.

"Nonsense!" The Prince waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "Tonight we shall celebrate our new heroes!"

The candy crowd cheer in glee as some of them parted from their group to spread the news across the kingdom and other kingdoms alike to be aware of their new heroes that came. Cake still watch from a distance knowing that something seem off about this, she has a strange feeling that Flo and Pecan may not be who they are or what they say they are. Cake quickly act as she came to the Prince side as she pulled on his tailored made pants.

"Prince Gumball, your highness. May it be suitable if these two get tested out to be knights and warriors before receiving such a title of honor."

Both the Prince and Flo raised an eyebrow at the cat as her question still stands. The Prince closed his eyes in thought before he spoke,

"Indeed but we shall hold such events off until tomorrow but tonight the celebration still stands." The Prince concluded as he lace his fingers with Flo causing her to flush. "Come my darling warrior tonight is all about your victory against the evil Ice Queen."

As the Prince lead the new heroes away, Cake stare at the glaring brown eyes of her companion. They hold that stare until the trio disappear up the stairs.

"You feel the same thing too, furball?" The Ice Queen asked from her prison.

"Shut up, Ice Queen." Cake snarled. "If you have something to do with this, I swear to on all of Ooo. I will rip your face off!"

"Ok,ok. Geez, I was just saying. Besides how can I do anything from this prison even though I can easily escape and such."

Cake let out a heavy sigh as she too went up the stairs to check up on such events.

A/N: Thats all folks...


	7. Bittersweet Apologies for A Vampire

Its Sequel Time!

By McLP

Chapter Five: Bittersweet Apologies for A Vampire

A/N: This may be short or whatever but I am trying to find another story to concentrate my main focus on instead of sequel time-coughs- like a chapter story. Please check out my other works! My challenges ranges from writing a different fic a day or something that I really picture myself getting into or even throwing in some Oc's of my own to keep it interesting. Well to be blunt this is how I work, I get an idea then spend the whole day doing research and typing to get it out then re-read it whole bunch of times then submit...if I dont feel too comfortable with it or feel like its crap...then I delete it. I dont have anywhere else to go or do but spend my time reading other fanfics or writing out my ideas. Not saying that sequel time is bad but the major popularity to an idea that randomly came to mind is always my best which is odd. Saying that if it wasnt for all those hits to Pantytime and my random-perverted self there will be no sequel time.

**What time it is? Its Review Time with Cake the Cat!**

Cake: Hello sweet babies! I am here to give responses to your reviews from Chapter four!

**AmayaTas**- Hmm indeed, could the Ice Queen be in disguse? And yes basically because of his charms and dashing good looks the prince is always captured! But who can blame him? He is incredibly edible!

**Lunabella**- He's gullible, i'll give him that.

**Talee**- I think you should give our lovely writer some credit. Its hard to pull off another Oc character to actually fit into the story. I mean you got Fin and Jake, Fionna and Me. What do you think would be a suitable name for these mysterious heroes? Please see the explanation of Flo and Pecan after the show!

**Bunnayears89**- Thanks for reading hope your sober enough now to read this new chapter!

**ZorraVixen-** In this chapter it would showcase the main couple

**Lord Xantos A. Fowl-** Uh... I dont know what you mean but I think our lovely writer explain it in her previous note.

**Captain Ea Rayos**- Indeed we are, Fionna is battling troubles with Marshall and myself with Flo and Pecan.

-random guys come over to whisper to Cat-

Cake the Cat: Opp! Looks like we got some glob-tastic news! It seems that this multi-chapter have received over 2500 hits! Congrats! Pop the candy champenge and make it rain!

-random candy folk and the cast come in to start randomly to dance-

Cake the Cat: While we celebrate lets go on with the show! See you next chapter. This is the end of Review Time with Cake the Cat! Oh Monochromicorn~!

**-xXx-**

Two days..two fucking days since that horrible night back at Marshall's shack and he still wouldn't talk! It was driving the blonde insane! Of course she realized the mistake she had made for having mixed feelings for both Marshall and Gumball. She wanted Gumball to do those things to her but it was indeed physically and mentally impossible. One, Gumball had to much class to shove his cock down her throat. Two, he never paid any special attention to Fionna if she ran around naked also being caught on fire. She know the prince to be older and have human-like physique, he had to have the same hormones or at least jack off. Fionna randomly kick a rock hopping that it hit something,hard.

The rock only sail towards a bigger rock that bounce back onto a pile of more rocks. They reach the unknown parts of Ooo so far there was nothing out here but rocks and sand, tons of it. They haven't cross a village or any other people in the last few days. It was only her and the very upset Vampire King. It was not the talking that bother Fionna the most it was the feeling of ignorance and rejection. His whole cold body radiate that he wants nothing to do with her or even acknowledge her existence. When he stop, he either stop to hover or even stop to suck something red he randomly found on the ground. Making it hard for Fionna to decipher whether they are resting to sleep or resting to eat. She didn't like the nights where she just stare into the fire while listening to Marshall strum his bass. He just stare at the the stars, all night. Was he looking for something? Thinking about how cruel and sadistic also an overall dick he is being to the poor rabbit hero?

He is possibly basking in Fionna's depression and constant worry. She bore witness to when the Vampire King was cross, she even heard tales. Once you betrayed the Vampire's trust there is no gaining that trust back not even being his personal slave for the rest of your unnatural life. Fionna thought about trying to talk to him about anything but she knew by his body language and how he avoid any situation of talking to her also eye contact, that made her think twice on saying something.

If they were going to accomplish this Quest well its important to Fionna to complete it. Marshall could have taken off and never come back so why is he even still there with her? Maybe he is leading her to unexpected doom? Make her lost then ditch her? Feed her to a pack of werewolves? More different situations began to spin around her head, all of them worse then the other. She look up to the Vamp King as he shield himself with his dark parasol, one of his hands is in his pockets. Fionna tried to walk up faster to get a good look at his face but she gave up proving it to be a rather difficult task since it was also hidden within the shade.

Something has to give, she has to do something. Anything! She felt bad, she really do. She want to break down into sobs right now but the fear of more rejection coming from Marshall made her heart beat faster. But Fionna is strong, she was a warrior for glob-sakes! She could do this! If she can protect all the Princes of Ooo then she could apologize to a vampire.

"Marshall?" Fionna finally spoke, cringing at the sound of her voice cracking. The vamp kept hovering forward, not even turning to look at her or even given away any signs of paying attention but she know he is. "Look, what happen two days ago? I'm sorry."

There was a long paused before the King stop and spoke for the first time in two days,

"Like I said, fuck you. Don't you ever talk to me again, Rabbit." his words cold and bitter, full with hate. "Matter of fact as soon as we find this recipe. Don't talk to me or come near my house or even think about me. I never want to see you again." Fionna stood there in shock, her blue eyes began to fill with fresh, hot tears.

"Marshall," she began to sob. "Aren't you being a little bit cruel? Harsh? This isn't fai-"

"Don't you even start that shit with me you fucking cunt." he lashed out at her, facing her quickly as she stare into his red eyes. His fangs were presence and looking even more deadly then before. "You always wanted to fuck that chewed up piece of crap! You always think about some bastard thats not going to give you the appreciation that you solely deserves!"

He was right. Dead right. Even though she was praised for saving him countless times and doing everything for him. Prince Gumball haven't given her enough praise. He only sees her as the warrior, his knight in shinning armor. Not the other way around. It was always going to be like that. No magic is going to change her fate. No time machine is going to take her back and change things. Prince Gumball is stupid. Not fail your test stupid but put a red sock in the wash of white clothes,stupid.

"You know it, I know it, Cat knows it," He continued his rant. "Everybody in fucking Ooo, knows it! But you cease to see that or even believe it. Whats it going to take, Fionna? What kind of proof do you need to show you or tell you that Gumball doesn't want anything to do with you unless its saving his ass or running his errands. Your nothing but his prostitute, Fi. Thats all you are."

Fionna lower her head as she tried to block out Marshall's words. She couldn't handle all this truth. She was blind, she did push out all the thoughts. Sure there was times it was evident that Gumball wants nothing to do with her but damn it, he needed her like every other Prince in Ooo.

"The hero title is just a cover up from the truth," Marshall shook his head, his eyes finally turning back to black. "And if you're going to continue with the facade then don't bother being associated with me."

A/N: oooh...burn! The truth comes out! I was really trying to maintain the focus on how Princess Bubblegum treats Fin. Sure she kiss him a few times but she's really isnt going to give him the time of day if she was desprate! I feel bad for both Fin and Fionna, they save them and get what? Petty treatment. They would put their lives on the line while they repay them back with parties or a pat on the back. I mean for fuck sake! Go out with them for once! Geez! It wouldnt kill them! This is why there are more fanfics about these couples: FinxMarceline/FionnaxMarshall -takes her rant somewhere else-

Ok... about Flo and Pecan...Flo is just a random character I came up with and to be related to a fox type of character. While Pecan is based of the Powerpuff Girl pet named Bullet but he isnt super fast. His abilities will be explained in the next chapter along with Flo's. Also since I didnt want them to be a predictable type of a look-alike Fionna and Cake duo. Flo is a girl and Pecan is a boy. It just works that way for me. Hopefully I can find a talented artist to make a drawing of them.


	8. Swift like a Fox and Hard as a Nut

Its Sequel Time!

By McLP

Chapter Six: Swift like a Fox and Hard as a Nut

A/N: new chapter of this and crimes of passion are up...bwhahahahaha. Also I am very aware that I keep calling Cake...Cat...I dont know why but I will soon be rid of that mistake very shortly. I will for once try to make sense in this chaper. All of you must be tired of my stupid mistakes...Gah! -rubs forehead-

**What time it is? Its Review Time with Cake the Cat!**

Cake: Hello sweet babies! I am here to give responses to your reviews from Chapter five!

**Talee-** No you wasnt insulting honey. Just wondering if you have any other character names in mind. And yes it is about time someone told Fionna the truth. I know I have been covering the truth for too long now. I didnt have the heart to break it to her.

**ZorraVixen- **I dont think Fionna uses a sex toy let alone play into Marshall's game. But I rather not go into Fionna's non-present sex life. I mean I cant figure out to have sex with a long black...ahem! I think I lost track there.

**Captain Ea Rayos- **I am sure that our writer will add these two characters in this fanfic or another. Everytime we invite Flame Prince too something he always burn the house down. Its hard protecting someone when they are too hot to handle. Liteary...

Fionna: I think he's cute -blushes-

Marshall: Hey! Just becuase I'm not on fire doesnt mean I cant be hot too...like...you know...hot...in apperance...

Fionna: You're too cold and you called me a cunt! -dramatic leave-

Marshall- Fionna! I didnt mean it-hovers to chase her-

Cake: ...Drama...

**inifinitydarkmagician-**thanks for the review dear! We hope you enjoy this one!

**LunaBell-** I am sure that indeed happen backstage but who knows. Fionna should have kick him in the nuts for that but sometimes the truth hurts,honey.

**InuGhost2.0- **thanks for the review,sweet baby! I am sure Fionna can answer that.

Fionna: -blushes madly- I dont know its my first time seeing Marshall in underwear or even naked so I think he is more of a boxer man but he does wears those tight black short which I like...

Marshall: You see? I am more attractive then the Flame Prince,booyah!

Flame Prince: I beg to differ -rolls eyes- I do hope I am included in sqeuel time or any other future fanfics.

Marshall: And I hope for the writer's sake, he will not be in this goddamn fanfic! I didnt even get any action yet!

Flame Prince: Or lack thereof, you only manage to fingerfuck her and let her suck your cock. What do you want? A friggin' gold star of pervertness?

Marshall: Shut the fuck up you flamethrower!

Cake: What happen to the freaking censors! -shoos the three away-

**Lord Xantos A. Fowl-** If you have reviewed the wrong story then I hope you can review the right story or else our lovely writer and myself wont be confused! But thanks for your review!

Cake the Cat: well unfortunatly we have to focus on Flo and Pecan this chapter. But hopefully our lovely writer can update us on Fionna and Marshall situation.

Ice Queen: Still in a cell with two freakin' bars here!

Flo: Shut up! Shut the -bleep- up! Or I'll come down there and -bleep- you up, you -bleep- -bleep- -bleep- waste of air!

-silence-

Cake the Cat: O...kay...lets go to the chapter now...-hides with the Ice Queen-

**-xXx-**

So they party the day when the two heroes saved the prince also the day after that. Now yesterday Cake learned alot about Flo and Pecan which have had her thinking. That these two are really strong and mean business.  
>Cake can morph into any object or stretch herself to be big or small. Pecan however cannot do that even if he tried. He had the power to absorb objects that he comes in contact with. Its not only simple things like metal, chrome, gold, or candy. But he can also absorb elements; if he touches fire he burst into flames without even feeling the pain. It is an extraordinary gift.<p>

Fionna has superhuman strength, she can leap very high, run at a good pace, and have a vast knowledge on how to use weapons; thanks to Cake's mother. Flo have superhuman strength down but she cannot wield a sword as good as Fionna. She really couldn't leap very high but she was very fast. She around the Candy Kingdom in under 5 seconds flat without even breaking into a sweat. She was also fast enough to snatch Prince's Gumball crown from a large bear trap that was very sensitive to the touch but her hand was all there with no scratch marks. Flo also seems to know fighting styles and moves that even the greatest fighter wasn't even exposed to yet. And when fighting someone, she always states that if someone fights dirty you had to do the same too.  
>After a full day of training the heroes, they have to be knighted by the Prince which was tonight. Everyone was here, HotdogPrince, LumpySpacePrince, Ghostprince, and all Princes of Ooo. High maximum security for the Ice Queen was provided. There was lots of food to feed a whole city. And lovely entertainment by a band. Not the kind of band that they had last year for Fionna's birthday. Just a nice soothing band providing classical music.<br>Cake wore a lovely white sash around her body as she made sure that everything went smoothly.  
>"Ok, we got the food, the entertainment, and all the guests have arrived." she made a mental checklist.<br>All that was left was to attend to see if Flo and Pecan were in their appointed outfits for the event. Prince Gumball had taken such a liking to the heroes he let them stay in a spare room in the kingdom which he had use for storage. Cake haven't seen the room yet but to what she had heard from the small candy people. It was huge and decorated in lovely shades of orange. And a small tree house for Pecan. They were given complete service from anyone in the Candy Kingdom. That was even more then what the Prince could offer anyone! Cake couldn't help but feel a tad bit jealous about the arrangement but since they don't have any place of living then the situation is understandable.

Climbing up the stairs to greet, greeting a few people that were there. Cake finally reach the room which states: Flo and Pecan room. Cake paw at the door lightly as she called out to them.

"Flo and Pecan, we are waiting for you to be ready. Is everything all right?"

"Yes, everything is fine." Flo responded

"Don't need anything? Does the dress fits?" Cake grumble to herself seeing no peephole to spy on them. It wouldn't take Fionna this long to put on a dress to be prepare for any event that the Prince is holding so why is it taking Flo about 3 hours to try on one dress?

The door suddenly open as Cake tumble forward. Pecan stare down at her wearing a single red bow. He gave Cake a strange look as he scurry up to Flo's shoulder. When Cake looked up she gasp to see that Flo ruined the dress that was given to her. Instead of a formal orange gown, she ripped it into a skintight dress that dangerously show off her curves. A sparkly orange sash is secured around her neck, she wore the same boots she had on before, and her hair is neatly tied into a long braid without the presence of her fox-eared cap. Flo raised an eyebrow at Cake while she tried to sit up in her place.

"F-F-Flo! You have ruined the dress that was given to you!" Cake manage to find her own voice as she shifted her sash around her circular body. "Th-that would be an insult to all tailors that the Prince have provided! Do you have no shame?"

"Yeah,yeah." she waved her hand in a dismissive manner as she began to head down the stairs. "I don't care about who made it for me. It is evident that I don't like to wear big,poofy dresses that shrieks its going to itch and be bothersome. Besides, how am I going to dance in that dress?"

"Apparently, they want you to be someone else." Pecan spoke this time. "I have heard that you bare resemblance to a warrior named Fionna?"

"Pfft," Flo laughed. "I am no,Fionna. If she like to dress like a pansy to a killer party then thats her. Flo wears what Flo wants. End of discussion."

"But-" Cake interjected but Flo already put up her hand.

"Not buts unless its your butt thats going to be kicked," she hissed as she began to descend down the stairs. Pecan laughing at her joke.

Cake stood their in shock. Something seem off about these new heroes and she couldn't quite put a finger on it. Their attitude was rotten, Cake was fully aware of that but as long as the Prince sees the good of them for rescuing him from yet another Ice Queen kidnapping then its all peaches and cream. As soon as Cake reach the ballroom where the knighting would take place. She made it just in time for the Prince to announce the two heroes.

Gumball wore fancier clothing tonight and have with him, his legendary Gum-gum sword(( a/n:no reference to One piece whatsoever)).. Flo stood next to him, glowing in his presence as a faint blush appear on her cheeks. Pecan however stood on her shoulder with his tiny furry chest puffing out. Everyone that was invited to the Knighting crowded the dance floor as the listen into the Prince's word.

"Greeting people from the Land of Ooo! We have wonderful news, we are all gather here tonight to knight the following heroes." Gumball then held out his glove hand to Flo, who took it with pride. Making Pecan step down so he was in the middle of the two. "Flo and Pecan! These two have saved me from the horrible clutches of the Ice Queen. I will now knight you as my personal knights and the new heroes of Ooo!"

Everyone in the ballroom began to cheer and applaud watching the two being knighted. The music began to play letting everyone mingle. Flo then drag Prince Gumball to the dance floor then bust out in dance moves that shock the whole kingdom. Gumball began to blush red but when Flo giggle at him and put his hands on her hips, he began to follow suit. Everyone either joined in with their own moves or watch with glee. Monochromicorn nudge Cake to the dancefloor but she was distracted by the sheer presence of the new heroes.

For the next two days following after it was evident that Fionna the Human and Cake the Cat were being replaced by the new heroes.

_**Adventure time,  
>C'mon, grab your friends,<br>We'll go to very distant Lands  
>With Pecan the squrriel,<br>And Flo the Human,  
>The Adventures'll never end,<br>It's Adventure Time!**_

A/N: Thanks everyone for reaching my goal to get over 20 reviews! Now that I have reach chapter 8, I am going to go back and correct major things in the last seven chapters for words that didnt make sense. I may add or delete things so keep on the lookout for those. I am fully aware of my mistakes but I am not dumb or stupid. I do intended to become an authour which is way I am working on a book via fictionpress...well its going to be a one-shot but hoepfully that one shot is popularize to make it into a well developed story. Oh yeah...what is Crimes of Passion? Just a Death Note Fanfic that features the silly steak in me.


	9. Notice!

**Notice!**

**Next person to send me a private message or review about what Land that a person belongs too, I am seriously removing this fanfic.**

**I know it already! Its a common mistake. I wasnt too sure if you read the whole thing I made a friggin note about it but since I put in Ooo, I am not going to change it now since I am already into the story!**

**This goes for any other writers that made the mistake too and rather not have the same people bash them about what Land who belongs in who.**

**I am serious guys please dont send me messages about it or reviews if you didnt take the time to read my authours note!**

**Seriously...Last friggin' time I am going to say it!**


	10. Taste like Sex and Candy Part One

Its Sequel Time!

By McLP

Chapter Seven: Taste like Sex and Candy Part One

A/N: -fist pump-

Warning prior to the page before...I know what Land who belongs in who. I just didnt realize until it was too late but I dont see anyone bashing other authours about it so why me? Why be a troll and come around bashing my fic when there are others who do the same thing? Make sense? No. If you read some of the rules on my homepage I am indeed highly allergic to bullshit and this was -sneeze- bullshit :D

Anywho...I keep deleting my Naruto fanfics because of Mary-sue bashings...Flo and Pecan are not Mary-sues...I mean...I have a ton of OCs in my fanfics and they are not mary-sue-ish in the slightest! So once again I am re-rewriting another Naruto fanfic. Something that I hopefully can fully enjoy writing.

**What time it is? Its Review Time with Cake the Cat!**

Cake: Hello sweet babies! I am here to give responses to your reviews from Chapter six!

_**Pixiaria-**_ If you didnt read chapter two then your review wasnt very much apperciated. Bitchy or not if someone is already into the story then dont stop them by pointing out a mistake. If you havent check out any other fanfics they have Aaa and Ooo mixed up as well.

_**InuGhost2.0-**_ Gunter! Ha! He couldnt even beat through a wet cardboard box let alone be evil!

Gunter: Qwak Qwak!

Cake the Cat: oh shush you! And Marshall what is this picture of said Fionna?

Marshall: Nah thats not mines. It wouldnt be cover in lipstick but something else -cackles-

Cake the Cat: Dis-gust-ing

_**Captain Ea Rayos**_- I feel bad for the both of us too!

_**Fanime**_- Our writer is under alot of pressure because of her writing style at the moment. She is trying to keep her focus on something that she truly enjoy without having to be bash by alot of people.

_**ZorraVixen**_- I am sure Marshall isnt going to do that. If he does then I shall lead on the army of angry candy people to avenge our poor Fionna!

Talee- Hahahahahaha! Epic script time! I dont know its all up to them.

_**Lunabellla**_- I am sure our writer isnt going to stop. She cant stop when we dont even know what the Ice Queen has up her sleeves.

Ice Queen: Cant do anything remember? Cage with two bars.

Cake the Cat: Ah yes well...just dont think about doing anything.

_**infinitydarkmagician**_- Thanks for the review! I do think that this a decent fic.

-writer gives angry glare and debates about killing Cake in the fic-

Cake the Cat: I mean! Isnt this the best!

Cake the Cat: Well thats all for now, sweeties! Hope you enjoy this wonderful new chapter of Its Sequel Time!

**-xXx-**

Marshall didn't think that the young warrior would take his words seriously. All he did really was just told her what she needed to know. She put her life on the line every time she had to battle the Ice Queen in order to protect his hide. Marshall began to think why he is even a prince. How can someone be a prince if they don't know how to fight their own battles and do things for themselves. Of course the Prince does whatever he likes to do which involves baking or science or entertaining guests. But that sounded more of a Princess job, a sissy job.

Marshall looked over to see Fionna with her head still down as they kept walking into the barren lands. He wasn't too sure if they were going the right way but as long as they keep seeing rocks they made lead to a village or mountains. Marshall memories isn't too sharp. He knows about that recipe but that was fought over countless of times and was transported from place to place in Ooo. So it could be anywhere.

Marshall took another glance at her, just seeing her sulking figure made him want to apologize for everything that he has put her through. He knows that she had been crying during the rest of the walk, he knows that she wanted to go back home and sleep for hours. He knows this but yet he isn't going to say it. He isn't going to say:

"Ok Fionna. Lets go back home."

No he wouldn't say it. He had to do this one thing for her, this one last thing and be rid of her. As much as it pains him to leave the rabbit knight, he didn't want to cost her more pain and misery. Fionna has a good life. She has a family, she has friends, and mostly everyone adores her for being who she is. But Marshall tore everything right in front of her. He tore her pride and called it foolish. He took the adventure out of the adventuress and he couldn't apologize. No, it wouldn't be enough.

There was a time when Marshall was in love with someone. Someone like him but she wasn't like that way. She introduce him to the world of magic and he made her immortal. After her change she became a cold hearted monster. She sold off his prize possession in order to get herself something and just simply try to say sorry. Marshall couldn't take that form of an apology. She didn't offer to go get his item back. She didn't beg him not to leave. She didn't say anything that made him feel better so he left. He never knew what happened to the girl. Maybe she was with someone else? Maybe she didn't really care for Marshall at all?

It wouldn't be a surprise to him. Mostly any woman of any race or species has found him attractive. But he never found them attractive enough to withhold the title of being Queen of the vampires. Of course his mother wasn't getting any younger or was the proper women to be put in the place of having to wear the title. Marshall hasn't found that one soul that made him feel human. And that soul was Fionna.

Marshall didn't realize it at first but when he first saw Fionna. He knew that she was special. They way she would go to extreme lengths for someone in trouble or in need. The way she threw herself at danger not knowing if she may conquer whatever might be thrown at her. She stayed loyal to her friends. She spoke nothing but the truth and kept promises til the end. She tries to set things right. Even voice her own opinion of good and evil. She had grown from a child to a woman, a beautiful one as such.

She mature some but kept her inner child, not letting that one thing die when she grew. She like to sing songs with her sister. She loved to dance. She loved to make everyone around her happy. And she loved to go out on adventures. No matter where she go, she always had that smile on her face and that twinkle in her blue eyes. Something that Marshall came to adore and see, throughout the time he first encounter her. He had always looked out for Fionna. Even though she may not notice it. He follows her when she goes somewhere far. He fights off villains that may try to do harm to her. He pointed her in the right direction if she was lost. He did all of this while being shrouded in the darkness. He knew if he get to close to her shinning light, everything inhumane about him would be lost.

Everyone of the Land of Ooo thinks that Marshall was nothing but a cold, sadistic, evil, cunning vampire. And that he was but he couldn't keep the act up long enough around Fionna. Of course he does outlandish things to get her attention but when she gives it to him. He never felt so alive. Fighting her was something more to him. There mere attraction that he feels around her every time she attempts to strike him just sent shivers of pleasure throughout his whole body.

But now all that sense of pleasure, need, and want was replace with fear, sadness, and regret. He regretted what he had said, he was saddened by the pain he had caused or inflicted, and he fear that if he gets close then it would just make him hate himself even further.

"Its getting late." he was surprise that he spoke throughout the prolonged silence. Fionna only stop but didn't turn her face to look at him as he hover down to her level. "we should camp here for the night."

He wasn't surprise that Fionna instantly sat down and took of her backpack to busy herself to keep her mind distracted from the foul beast that had unleash years worth of pain. Marshall carefully watch her as he discarded his own umbrella since it wasn't bright enough to reduce him to ashes. Maybe if he did commit suicide it would probably bring the rabbit warrior some sense of relief. Facing the setting sun, he let out a long sigh as he perch himself on the rock.

He study Fionna's body as she pull out a book and a flashlight, she began to read as the sunset. Marshall furrow his brows at the action knowing how bad it would be for her eyes if she does that but in her condition she really didn't give a damn is some almighty and powerful god have made her blind forever. It would be something better to look at a man...no monster every single day as a painful reminder of what a fool she was.

"Fionna, please say something." He even surprise himself with the worried tone in his voice. He seen that Fionna body tense for a moment then relax as she pretend not to hear him or possibly even listening. Either way, he wasn't done talking. "I know sorry isn't enough to apologize for what I have said but please forgive me. I know you work hard to be the person that you are. I know how much it makes you happy to be doing these things but you have to understand. Some people are just going to use you like a tool for the rest of your life not the precious jewel that you have grown to be."

Marshall didn't care how silly or poetic he was trying to be. He just wanted Fionna to be herself again instead of being depress.

"I know I am an ass, a total fuck up for opening my big mouth. But how can I ignore the actions that Gumball is doing to you. He may be stupid or even cunning then I let on but he is using you for his own benefits. If he can use you then it gives all the Princes in Ooo the power to do so too. Do you want that, Fi? Do you want to be used as a tool for the rest of your life til your withered and old? Never to be loved or care for? Never to be treated like the princess you are?"

He waited for a response, something to let him know that she was hearing him. He waited in silence for an answer, with a shuddering sigh Fionna body shiver in the cold before her raspy voice began to speak.

"How do you think I feel? Its not like I enjoy doing this. I just want to belong in this world where my kind isn't some long-gone species. I don't want to be like that. I don't want to render useless and unfit here. I want to be somebody, I want to be somebody that everyone would look up to and say 'Hey, maybe the humans wasn't useless at all. They are strong-willed and victorious like the one we have.' But no, I'm just some prostitute,right?"

Ok, that hurt. Marshall didn't have any comment to say back. He was speechless.

"Thought so. Why don't you do yourself a favor and just kill me in my sleep." she then angrily stuff her objects of distraction away in her pack. As she use the green object as a pillow and rest her head upon it, cuddling up into a small blue ball of golden hair with white rabbit ears. Marshall watch her form as it began to shake again. Not from the cold but from the heavy tears and somehow for the first time in over a thousand years, he cried too.

A/N: Part two would be in Fionna POV so if you dont wanna read that then wait for the other chapter! The third part is where the much awaited Lemon would happen huzzah! Then after that is the final two chapters! With more surprises coming out! I'll give you guys a hint, it has something to do with Flo & Pecan and the Gunters.


	11. Taste like Sex and Candy Part Two

Its Sequel Time!

By McLP

Chapter Eight: Taste like Sex and Candy Part Two

A/N: -in middle of Naruto Ultimate Ninja 4 but submits this anyways-

In other McLP news Cake the Cat wont do review time in this chapter maybe next chapter...un...Gah! I need to stop playing Deidara on this game -gets her ass owned by Neji- Curse you,sexy beast! ;.;

FiFi's POV in this chappie enough Said.

Check out my homepage for a new character that would be introudce in Sequel Time.

And if you havent read my other on-going humrous series called Crimes of Passion then I suggest you guys check it out! Still in the midst of writing some rather funny and odd situations so I might submit chapters 3 and four in one go! But -chooses Sakura and kicks Neji ass- I must finish game!

**-xXx-**

Marshall's word echo inside of her head like a hive full of angry hornets. Fionna never thought of herself less then who she is. Nobody did. Everyone was proud that she was a hero and an adventurer not some girl that would be willing to do everything and anything. But sadly when it comes to the Pink Prince, she would do it without one word of complaint as long as she get that one shred of praise from him, she was just happier then a pig in a slop.

None of the other Princes would subject her to that lower form of a person. Just because she will do any task that is thrown at her doesnt make her such a person that Marshall so proudly claim.

She was no prostitue. She didnt even let any man touch in such ways except Marshall. Marshall was the only one to go far in that extent of her purity. It was the only thing she has left. Marshall already too her pride, her hopes, her dreams, and her heart...Fionna use to have strong feelings for the vampire some feelings that she couldnt fully get a grasp on.

She read books about pleasure but they were more candy-oriented then the rest. So for the eariler parts of their quest, the things he did left Fionna baffle and confused. But the things she said and the person she solely wish to experience such things with was not to Marshall's liking. Maybe he was jealous. It wouldnt be a surprise to the warrior since Marshall had some strange attarction to her.

But he didnt have to be so mean, so harsh. The words came and struck her like an almighty blow. A blow that even Fionna is unaware that she would recover from.

"Its getting late." Fionna was shock that the vampire spoke for the remainder of their walk. She only stop to listen in for more insults or just movements of him sitting down. "We should camp here for the night."

The rabbit warrior wasted no time for settling down into her spot as she whip out a book and a flashlight, she began to read as the sun set. Fionna didnt give two shits if she was going to ruin her eyes. She need some sort of distraction to keep her mind and attention from the proclaimed King of vampires. More like King of insults, saddism, and overall, dick.

"Fionna, please say something." Her body tense from the sound of his voice, it sounded worried and concern for her well being. She quickly relax herself still trying to show off how sadden but mostly pissed off she was. "I know sorry isn't enough to apologize for what I have said but please forgive me. I know you work hard to be the person that you are. I know how much it makes you happy to be doing these things but you have to understand. Some people are just going to use you like a tool for the rest of your life not the precious jewel that you have grown to be."

Poetic, sweet, and somewhat cute. Something odd coming from Marshall but Fionna still didnt take his word for it. She listen on as Marshall continued his aplogy speech.

"I know I am an ass, a total fuck up for opening my big mouth. But how can I ignore the actions that Gumball is doing to you. He may be stupid or even cunning then I let on but he is using you for his own benefits. If he can use you then it gives all the Princes in Ooo the power to do so too. Do you want that, Fi? Do you want to be used as a tool for the rest of your life til your withered and old? Never to be loved or care for? Never to be treated like the princess you are?"

Fionna couldnt help it but roll her eyes. His apology was far from pathetic, why is he even wasting his time? The damage is done. He couldnt repair it no matter how hard he tries. After a heavy sigh, she began to speak.

"How do you think I feel? Its not like I enjoy doing this. I just want to belong in this world where my kind isn't some long-gone species. I don't want to be like that. I don't want to render useless and unfit here. I want to be somebody, I want to be somebody that everyone would look up to and say 'Hey, maybe the humans wasn't useless at all. They are strong-willed and victorious like the one we have.' But no, I'm just some prostitute,right?"

His silence made her felt relieved that she had finally put the vampire in his place for once.

"Thought so. Why don't you do yourself a favor and just kill me in my sleep." she angrily stuff her objects of distraction away in her pack. As she use the green object as a pillow and rest her head upon it, cuddling up into a small blue ball of golden hair with white rabbit ears. Fionna then let the saddness hit her body once again as she burst into silent sobs, her body shaking. She never knew what these feelings are or couldnt grasp on why she still have feelings for Marshall.

"Fionna," his voice called out to her in the darkness but she only curl herself in a tighter ball still shaking from the sobs. Then all of a sudden she felt strong hands warp around her, she wanted to squrim out of his arms but they hold her tight into her place.

"Fionna...if you cant accept my apology then let me show you."

A/N: Dundundun...


	12. Taste like Sex and Candy Part Three

Its Sequel Time

By McLP

Chapter Nine: Taste like Sex and Candy Part Three

A/N: Working on an old project of mines so...I will plan on finishing this in about 2 more chapters. Dont cry or whine or throw rocks yet! There will be another spin-off but I would like to put my focus on COP and my other projects, which would be a series of one shots and a possible multi-chapter stories. Thanks to those who have read and review COP, its really not a serious piece of work with a theme or center focus. I just want to get some silly streaks out with that and a little romance.

Oh and review wont be feature in this chapter guys,sorry. But I do apperciate them all!

Thanks for the favs and story adds as well!

I really must be a decent writer, hahaha!

**-xXx-**

He turn her body around to face her, wiping away the tears that form around her blue eyes. He lean in close pressing his lips gently on hers as his hands travel up and down her back. She utter a soft moan as she press her body against him. She wanted this more then ever and she didn't care if it would hurt her in the end. She was in love of him and nothing could tear them apart.

They pull away from their long kiss as they both panted softly, foreheads touching. She was about to speak but he put a hand to her mouth.

"Let me show you how I truly feel about you." He then slowly began to peel away his clothes. She looked away in sheer embarrassment but then he grab her chin and reposition it back to him. "Look at the man who is going to make love to you."

She watch as he pulled off his shirt,shoes, pants, and boxers. Lying down before her nude, she shifted uncomfortably tugging at her own clothes before he capture her lips in a kiss and shed her own, tossing them into his piles of forgotten cloths.

He slowly began to feel her soft mounds within is grasp. Receiving soft moans from the woman before him urge him to continue, he then lower his mouth onto one of her hardened nipples as he suckle it gently. Another soft cry erupted from her lips as she felt his hard erect member press against her belly, she quickly grab it and proceed to stroke it with ease getting a groan of sassification.

"I want you inside of me, right now." with a nod, he laid her down beneath him as he spread her legs apart. Tracing his fingers ever so lightly at her inner thighs he couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. He took one last look into her blue eyes as he slowly began to penetrate her.

The pain was too much as she arch her back and dig her nails into his skin, he waited as she fully adjust to his length. As the pain subsided and he felt that she was comfortable enough, he began to move in and out slowly. Loud and long moans came from her lips as she enjoyed having him inside of her, every move made her see stars. This is what she has been waiting for. What she had been dreaming about for all these years. She moved her hips to match his rhythm.

"Oh glob, your so tight." he muttered under his breathe as his grip tighten on her hips. He began to push deeper and move faster wanting more of her every minute. He watch her breasts moved in a up and down motion as he continued to make love to her. Her light moans and the sound of skin hitting on skin filled his ears at the moment.

"Ah..D-don't stop.." She manage to get the words out. She never felt like this in her whole life. It was simply amazing, the mere contact between him and her. The sounds of their love making filling the small space.

A few more thrusts into their love making, she began to feel heat pooling into her lower stomach which she never felt before in her entire life. Then she felt his forehead press against hers but he never stop moving.

"I-I'm cumming, Ice Queen." he panted onto her icy blue lips which now curl into a smile.

"Mmm, please cum inside of me, Gumball." she purred seductively. But before he can she began to hear a noise a familiar nose. She push Gumball off of her as she began to look around her prison cell then all of a sudden she was woken up by a pair of fins slapping at her face.

"What! What the hell!" she screamed as she too moved her hands to whatever that was hitting her. She sat up and was surprise to see her loyal penguin subjects surrounding her tiny cell. Well only some of her subjects. The Ice Queen shot them a confused look while they gave their same emotionless expression as they suddenly began to speak at the same time.

Being around the penguins, she knew what they are saying but at the same time it came off as jumble words that don't even make sense to her.

"Wait,wait! One at a time!" she told them. All them halted in mid-squawks as one by one began to explain her absence in the Ice kingdom. First, the penguins took it upon themselves to party for the first few days of her jail time then when they got bored with that. They have sought out the thing that may have taken her spell. This what interested the Queen. She suspected it to be Cake or Fionna but Fionna wasn't present at the time.

"You know who took it?" she asked. The penguins nodded also adding that the creature was very manipulative and could deceive anyone. "Well? What are we sitting here for? Time for a prison break!"

"A prison break?" a new voice filled the room which gave the Ice Queen a sudden shock to know who it is.

"F-Flo?" the fox warrior stood alone with her fists ball on her side. She cast a glare at the Ice Queen and her companions who also share the same glare.

"Tch. Well,well. If it isn't the same meddling penguins that have caused this mess!" she growled at them.

"What do you mean?" Ice Queen pointed at herself innocently. "I didn't do anything and surly my minions have nothing to do with it."

Flo scoff and rolled her eyes. "Your friends had everything to do with this. They are the main reason for my existence...I would tell you but I am afraid I would have to get rid of you all before the truth gets out."

"Wait...what? What the glob is going on here?"

"Foolish, Ice Queen. Do you even think for a mere moment that I wanted to play 'hero' to a bunch of sugar-coated imbeciles?" Flo shook her head as she advance slowly towards them. "I only came here for one purpose and as soon as Pecan is done with his part. We will be taking our leave with the castle in pieces."

**-xXx-**

"Did you hear that?" Fionna push herself away from Marshall. She looked around the night sky. Marshall slightly pouted as he tried pulling Fionna back to him. He was going to make love to her but was stop by something she was hearing.

"Fionna if you don't want this-" but he was caught off yet again as she jump up in a fighting stance.

"Marshall, I hear something." she said through gritted teeth. Marshall then took her serious as he too listen in, he concentrated hard enough to hear the faint sound of wings flapping. It wasn't his bat kin, he would know but birds? Birds don't fly in the night. Then a blur past in front of them.

"What the-?" Marshall press his back lightly against Fionna as the two tried to search for the source of the now present flapping noise. Then more blurs past them, their whole vision was filled with dark blue blurs then suddenly...

"Fireball!" a burst of flames came soaring towards them. Both Fionna and Marshall moved out of the way avoiding the attack. Marshall quickly stood by Fionna's side wanting to protect her but by the way she stood in front of him, her anger was till there. She may have her pride and honor rip from the King but its not going to stop her from defending herself.

"Who's there?" she demanded shaking a fist into the darkness. Then out of nowhere a figure landed before them, she slowly move towards them but when she came into the moonlight. Both, Fionna and Marshall gasp in shock. The girl looked exactly like Fionna but had a panda like hat. She wore a Chinese like top in black and white colors with black booty-shorts. She wore black slips on in the same material as her shirt. And a large black bang cover the left side of her face.

"Hehe, she said that only you would show but I didn't realize a friend would tag-along." the girl spoke before them in a child-like manner. "Oh well, looks like its more fun for us. Right, Robyn?" A blue bird suddenly appear on the girl shoulder.

"Right, Fooyung."

A/N: Yay! Introducing Fooyung and Robyn! And please dont start a mob after the start...I promise a Lemon but I didnt quite say who would be doing the dirty deed. Bwahahaha!


	13. Showdown

Its Sequel Time!

By McLP

Chapter Eleven: Showdown

((Listen to the song showdown by Blackeye Peas to this fanfic))

A/N: -eating absentmindly- Oh hey, sorry for not updating. Dont feel very happy-ish and motivated to finish this but I dont want to disappoint anyone so I force myself.

In other good news lets hear from Cake -waves hand sadly-

**Its Review Time! With Cake the Cat**

Cake The Cat: Hello sweet babies and its good to be back! I will be thanking to those that have left a review!

_**ZorraVixen InuGhost2.0 Lunabella Talee Lord Xantos A. Fowl Fanime Daniel Lord Oceancop4ever Lady Izumi 101 lovefanfiction88 Captian Ea Rayos Pixaria infinitydarkmagician**_

Thank you loyal reviewers for taking the time and effort to lend advice and show support for this fanfic!

Thanks to those that have put this story as one of their favs!

_**Arianna of the Combined Beings**_ bopertop BunnyEars89 CheshireSweetheart Courtylyn13 Daniel Lord I'mGoingToWiticha infinitydarkmagician InuGhost2.0 Lady Izumi 101 lavolpe95 lchelal2n94 Lunabellla Pixaria sakura-light-angel silent-1-piano Spadekun TheBiteOfFrost xannalovex

Thank you loyal adders for making this your favorite fanfic!

In other news, next chapter is the final chapter. Most likely we get to find out what creature the Ice Queen made this time. But will Fionna and Marshall patch things up? Would Gumball stop being a moron and finally notice Flo's evil scheme? And will someone please give me my damn caramel frappe!

Check out the new Adventure Time One-shot Grow a Pear!

**-xXx-**

Fionna dodge another kick from her doppelganger. She twisted her body in mid flip as she landed on the ground, she lunge for her with various punches and kicks letting out a angry battle cry. Fooyung easily dodge or either block them with equal strength. Fionna hate to admit this but Fooyung was good, very good considering Fionna misjudge her as an easy oppenent. Fionna quickly cast a glance at Marshall who was in werewolf form trying to attack the many clones of Robyn. His claws lunge at nothing but air or clones as they disappear in a smoke cloud. The whole ordeal made Marshall attack in rage. Catching Fooyung punch with her hand, Fionna went over the information the two have shared with them.

_"Fake?" Fionna stare at the girl in shock. "You're lying."_

_"No, I dont lie." Fooyung waved her finger in the air. "This was all Flo's plan. Its the only way to divert you away from the castle. And once you came here well its up to me to keep you here until Flo finish destroying the Candy Kingdom. I, however, didnt want that to happen but cant aruge with a fox."_

_"What are you two planning?" Marshall hissed, his eyes began to glow red._

_"If you havent notice," Robyn pointed her wing at her partner. "This is the source of our problems. We are going to deal with it very soon but first we have to deal with you two."_

Fionna didnt understand what could be wrong with Fooyung but the mere fact that she's kicking her ass serves as its own problem. Landing a perfect punch in her stomach, Fionna flew backwards from the force and landed smack into Marshall. The two collided with a large rock leaving crack marks in the process. Fionna clutch her stomach in pain as she eye the two laughing at her with childish glee. She really hope that her sister knows whats going on so she could put a stop to Flo's plan.

**-xXx-**

Back athe Candy Kingdom, Fionna's worries are right! In the science lab, some of Aaa's greatest scientist were all tied up into a corner as Pecan busy himself with a series of potions and chemicals.

"Why, Pecan. Why?" one of the scientist asked while struggling with his other companions of getting free from their bondage. "The Prince has given you everything you want, why do you betray us?"

"Hmph," the squrriel answered as he poor something into a larger glass tube. "As much as we apperciate all the warm gifts and attention is more then a cover-up to be rid of our curses. Destroying the Kingdom is just something we wanted to do since the Prince never seem to care about us."

"What do you mean by us?" another scientist question.

"What would you care anyways?" Pecan mutter under his breathe as his tiny paws went to work.

"Stop." a new voice spoke out making all the heads in the room turned to see Cake by the door, fur frizzled and eyes glaring at Pecan. Pecan wasnt scared of the feline more like interested in her.

"My,my. Cake, what a wonderful time to drop in." Pecan couldnt help but smiled as Cake slowly advance towards him. "Come here often?"

"No. I'm not into the art of science." she growled. "I always knew something was off about you two. Now that I have found out, I am going to inform the Prince."

"Oh? And how are you planning to bring us to justice?"

"Just because its just me here doesnt mean I would easily let you both waltz right out of here without a wound to carry." Cake lifted up her paws to show her claws.

"Too bad, you should really swing by!" In one quick motion, Pecan threw a vile at Cake. She didnt have time to run away or dodge it since her claws cause the glass to break and the contents to be spill all over her body. A strange purple cloud began to swirl around Cake as she coughed heavily. Once the smoke clear though, Cake wasnt the same cat any longer.

"What-what the hell!" she sneer at the rodent that gave her a funny look with a grin to match.

"If I were you Cake, I would be finding some clothes." Cake raised an eyebrow at him then quickly scan her body and shrieked. The scientist all shut their eyes closed as a naked human Cake began to clearly appear. She cover her naughty bits with her hands. Cake has short light brown hair and a dark skin body. The only thing cat-like about her was her ears and tail also sharp teeth.

"You!" she shouted at Pecan who couldnt seem to stop from smiling. "What the hell did you do to me?"

"That my dear is the million dollar question," he snickered. "But the answer to get you back to your animal form is still lost."

**-xXx-**

"They're too good." Marshall grunted as he shifted back to his vampire form as he wrap a protective arm around Fionna's waist. She would, in her right mind, throw the cold arm away but she let him hold her and help her back to her feet as they stood in their defensive stances at their new enemies.

"Any good ideas?" she asked. She has none of coure, with her back pack being so far away she couldnt hold her sword in her palms making this hand to hand combant with Fooyung very diffcult. Marshall however seems to be holding fine without his battle axe but still, vampire also have their limits.

"One, lets switch it up." Marshall grin. Without asking Fionna, he grab her by her shirt and swung her towards Robyn. Fionna gave the bird a good punch sending it flying across the dark. Fooyung quickly jump into action but was stop when Marshall grin at her. Blushing from ear to ear, Fooyung stop in her tracks giving Marshall the prime chance to grab the girl by her throat and slam her down to the ground. The impact was great but not enough to kill her just knock her out.

Marshall study the knock out Fooyung, she looked just like Fionna but there was something off about her. Instead of picking up human-like smells. She smell more like an actual animal that she clearly represents. His inner thoughts was broken when Fionna came back with Robyn tossing the bird next to her friend. Fionna has some bruises all over her face, arms and legs.

"You ok?' Marshall asked. Fionna cast him a look then slowly shrug her shoulders.

"I'll be fine but we need to head back to Candy Kingdom and save the others."

"I know but how are we going to do that? I am not that fast." Marshall shook his head.

"You're not especially in the day time but," Fionna look at Fooyung ad Robyn as they began to wake up. "They could help us get to the kingdom in time. I know this may sound stupid but we need their help."

"Sounds like a stupid plan but we got nothing else." Marshall sigh as he ran a hand through his dark locks. "Fi..."

"Look, I need you but not anymore but to help me put a stop to whatever plans this Flo person has." Fionna walks away to retrieve her backpack. "Dont think that this means I will forgive you, Marshall. No matter what you do or say. I will not forgive you. Understood?"

Marshall didnt answer as he sadly watch Fionna's back. He knew he had fuck up this time but it he doesnt want to push it any further then he has so he might as well dont try anything for the sake of whatever friendship they have left.

Flame Prince: I want to be in the end!

McLP: Paitence my sweet, sweet Prince. You shall be in the end! Which would be very, very, very long so it might take another chapter.

Flame Prince: -fist pump- I better get some action!

McLP: Yeah...sure...maybe...

Marshall: I object! He better not touch one hair on Fionna's head!


	14. Notice part deux

**Another Notice**

**Sorry Guys but I am really depress to put any effort into finish this rather quickly but please enjoy my other works while I try to collect myself. Reviews would make my day and I am always looking for requests. I will try and write as much as I can but I really feel down in the dumps. Its a personal thing and everyone goes through this sometime in life.-McLP**


	15. Epic Ending Time

Its Sequel Time!

by McLP

Final Chapter: Epic Ending Time?

A/N: Yes, my darlings tis the end is here. Or is it? Sorry if its too short...Still depress and it will be a long-term one. I'm really sorry but I am not going to showcase my problems here lets just say it was a guy...lets leave it at that.

Thanks for all the reviews, the faves, the adds, and alerts to both Sequel Time and Pantytime. It really means alot and this have been so far my greatest accomplishment ever in fanfiction history. I am glad to enjoy writing what comes to my mind and have this be the top 20 in the m-rated section of Adventure time. I am truly a decent writer. Thanks guys for everything and be sure to check out my other works! Ciao! See you guys next fic!-**McLP**

**Epic...Ending...Time...?**

Cake was going to kill Pecan. How was she going to do it? She dont even know but thank goodness she still has her claws. Now clad in a scientist coat to cover herself up. She lunge for the insane manic with a growl. He dodge it quickly like a bullet out of a gun. Holding some werid formula in his tiny little paws.

"Hold still you little rat!" she snarl as she got into a punching poistion. "I am not through with you yet! As soon as I am done with you, you're friend is next."

The squrriel snorted as he tried to hide his fear. He knew that transforming the feline was a bad idea but he needed to test this out on an animal. So yes, the werid potion he threw at her indeed turn her into a human but it leaves a whole new matter on how to turn her back. While the two fought or more likely Pecan avoided instant death from being claw while making another potion. It was no easy task and he soon hope when this was over, Flo better kiss the ground he walks on for this.

"I guess explaining the sitaution to you wont work right?" he said as he watch Cake eyes glower at him. Shaking her little tush in the air she lunge at him again. He time himself as he avoided her outreach hands, going into another corner of the room. "Look, I can turn you back but I wont garuntee that this will be the thing to do it. I am only doing this to reverse something that has happen to my friend."

"I am not hearing a word of it!" Cake spatted, rubbing her face from the wall she previously hit trying to catch the damn squrriel.

Before Pecan could speak any further a loud boom came from down below. The two look down at the floors instantly unaware another battle is going downstairs.

**-xXx-**

"She's going to murder me!" The Ice Queen screamed as she tried to flee, she flew out of a open gap through the floors leading her onto the first floor of the candy kingdom. The residents were stun,shock, and began to panic. Some began to run to hide while others left the castles. Out of the whole a bunch of penguins flew out as well with a very angry Flo shooting out from it.

"Ice Queen!" she shouted as she landed with a heavy thud. The Queen flail her arms around as she tried to use her ice powers against her. The Queen may be a coward at times but she wasnt going down without a fight. Flo swiftly move out of the way her beams were hitting. She did various of flips and even run against the walls. Flo was mad that the Ice Queen wouldnt admit that she sent her evil penguins after her and Fooyung to try out some sick experiment.

Leaping off the wall dodging another Ice blast, Flo landed her boot to the Ice Queen's chest sending her flying and crashing to the staircase. As soon as Flo landed, the Gunters swarm her but Flo didnt show any fear as she quickly unleash various attacks on the loyal severvants. The Gunters flew to every corner of the room with new bruises or scars.

The Ice Queen recovered from her state as she stare in fear of the fury Flo was unleashing.

"I dont get it," she spoke to herself. Half amaze and half confused. "What did I do? What did Gunter do?"

Without warning a hand grab her by the throat as Flo held the Ice Queen in the air.

"Time to finish this," she growl as she pull back a punch. The Ice Queen close her eyes preparing for the pain that was coming to her. Whatever she has done to deserve it.

**-xXx-**

"So, Flo made you spread that rare cupcake recipe around to gain Prince Gumball attention." Fionna asked Fooyung as the threesome travel among various clones of Robyn. Fionna can tell that Fooyung was just doing what she was order. She didnt want any trouble. Just wanted to find out why did the Gunters changed her and Flo into humans well Pecan and Robyn gain powers.

"Exactly." Fooyung nodded her head. "We just need one of us to gain access into the labs to find out more about this spell we are under. Whatever those penguins threw at us, turn us into clones of you. With special gifts of our own."

"Why couldnt you ask instead of conducting such irressponsible acts?" Marshall asked, his voice harsh and cold. H balance his umbrella in his hand while seated under the blue birds.

"If you see someone that looks exactly like someone else but go under the suspicion of being a villian in disguse then would you just waltz right in?" Robyn interjected.

Marshall kept quite since he knows when he was beaten. Fionna took glances at the silent Vampire King from time to time, trying to fight the aching pain in her heart. She really like him but she really couldnt bare to be in that realtionship with him.

"We are here! Candy Kingdom ahead!" Fooyung announced. Fionna snap to attention as she ready herself to jump. The plan was Marshall would help all Candy civilians to safety while Fooyunh, Robyn, and herself go invade the castle to stop Flo and Pecan.

Before the two girls jump, Marshall utter a good luck. Fooyung wave happily to him as she jump while Fionna hold her look before jumping as well. Maybe when all of this was clear, she could start figure out their problem but right now that have to take down Flo. Crashing through the roof, the girls landed on a table in fighting poses.

"Flo! Where are you? I am so going to kick your ass!" Fionna yell as she crack her fists.

"F-Fionna?" a strange girl ask her while she hold onto a tiny squrriel.

"Aha!" Fionna didnt bother to ask question as she rush into her crashing into a wall causing Fooyung to reach her hand out only to drop it. Her flying friend sat on her shoulder while she was still stood in her spot.

"B-But FiFi...thats not Flo..."

**-xXx-**

Flo was going to land a soild punch to end the Ice Queen but was interupted when pieces of gramham falling on her. She look up to see someone coming down on her. She didnt have enough to move as the giant person crash onto her along with the Ice Queen. A large massive cloud of pink smoke began to appear then disappear as Cake the Cat, Pecan the Squrriel, Fionna the Human, Flo the hybrid, and the Ice Queen all tangle together.

"Did I miss something?" Fooyung landed on the pile making everyone groan out in pain.

"Hey! Hey!" Cake examine her paws and tails, she move her ears freely. "I'm a Cat again!"

"It worked! Mission accomplish." Pecan mutter in a daze.

Flo roll from underneath the pile and dust herself off while Fionna jump to her feet in action, pointing a finger at her.

"Flo! You have betray the Candy Kingdom and threaten to destory it!" she shouted while the fox warrior just stare at the blonde like she was crazy. "Most of all you have trick the Prince about the cupcake recipe thus sending me away! I am not letting you get off so easily."

"Pecan too!" Cake jump to her side. Pecan limp over to Flo's shoulder as she pet him with a grin on her face while Fooyung with Robyn stood in the middle looking at them not having a clue what to do.

"Ugh!" The Ice Queen screech as she began to tap into her full powers having icy whirlwinds began to appear. She rose into the air still screaming at the top of her lungs freezing the whole first floor. The three girls and compaions all bunch together and watch her in shock. "Now! I am pissed! I am going to freeze you all and make you into ice-cream!"

"Oooh! I want to be strawberry!" Fooyung pip in earning glares from everyone.

With a wave of her hand a huge chunk of ice was whirl in their direction as the girls divided quickly, the Ice Queen continued to unleash attacks at the girls. Flo, Fionna, and Fooyung dodge every icy bullet.

"We have to take her out now!" Flo cried out from one spot.

"How the glob are we going to do that?" Fionna shriek as she dodge two more of those huge ice blocks.

"I know! I know!" Fooyung shouted as she suddenly shatter the ice partical with her fist. "We can work together! You know combine our powers?"

"A team-up doesnt sound like a bad idea." Cake agreed.

"Grand, I'll say." Pecan added.

"Couldnt agree more." Robyn nodded her head.

Each girl took advice from their fur friends as they all came together. Fionna in the middle with Cat, Fooyung to the left with Robyn, and Flo with Pecan on the right.

"Hey girls, guess what time it is?" Fionna grin as they all look at the enrage Ice Queen.

"What time is it, Fionna?" they said in usion.

"Its Trio Time!"

**-xXx-**

"You see if the Vampire King does not take a wife soon then it will leave you the most powerful in Ooo." a voice spoke in the darkness. "Now sources tells me that he have a rather fondess for a certain human. The only human in Ooo. Seeing that you're part human yourself the task wouldnt be too diffcult for you to handle,Prince."

A figure dress in red and orange robes appear out of the darkness with a glint in his eyes and a smirk on his face.

"Fionna,eh? That silly little errand girl? Please tell me what I have to do in order to keep my powers and your pay will be well."

**-End?-**


End file.
